Recollections of Attack on Titan oneshots
by Tian Lee
Summary: Collections of Attack on Titan oneshots, will have all kind of ships. Some oneshots may last 2 to 4 chapters. I accept requests, feel free to tell me about your thoughts!
1. Story 1: Burns and Stings

**Burns and Stings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk.**

It was a hot, sizzling day, so humid that you can literally make a river out of the sweats the soldiers shed. In fact, it was so hot so that even the Commander Erwin gave permission for the soldiers to change out of their uniforms into shorts and t-shirts, including Erwin himself. Still, even in lighter clothing, the weather was unbearably stuffy and the soldiers could do nothing but just lie around, feeling like a chicken slowly baking in the oven.

"This is too hot! It's unbearable!" Armin panted, fashioning a fan out of paper and cooling himself with it.

"Yeah, and on the day of the break, too! Today we could have gone to the town if it wasn't so hot." Eren agreed.

"Maybe it would be cooler if we opened the door."

Shouts of agreement rose from the soldiers, and Eren slowly opened the door.

However, instead of a stream of cool wind everybody was expecting-well, hoping for- they were greeted with even _hotter_ blast of sunlight. Eren slammed the door shut.

Everybody just sat in silence, filled with despair and hotness. In midst of red, weary soldiers, however, there was one person who didn't look at least at all fazed.

"How can Commander be so composed?" Armin wondered. It was true. Erwin, too, was out of his uniform, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but unlike others, who were sweating and complaining furiously, he set calmly at his desk, signing documents and planning who knows what.

"Maybe he's hiding a water bucket with ice in it under his desk to dunk his feet in." Reiner suggested.

"He isn't sweating single drop!"

"I don't know about Commander, but I do wish for an ice bucket right now…" Jean groaned.

"I know! Let's still the ice bucket away from Commander and use it for ourselves!" Sasha clapped her hands.

"Let's play a game of rock-paper-scissors, and the loser steals the ice bucket away from Commander!"

"But we don't know if he does have an ice bucket…" Eren protested, but it was buried under Sasha's delighted yell.

"Okay…Rock, paper, scissors!"

Nine rocks. And a single scissor.

"Wait, that can't be right! You guys planned against me, right?" Eren cried out, staring desperately into his palm.

"You're the loser! Go do it!" Sasha pushed Eren in Commander's way.

"Whatever." Eren grumbled, and ran full speed at the Commander. However, before Eren made contact with Erwin, the door burst open another person flung himself at the blonde man.

"Levi!" Erwin said in surprise. Other soldiers gasped in shock. How could a person survive in this heat like that? Wait, no, was he even human?

Levi Heichou was dressed in his uniform, _plus_ his full gear. He was stifling only to look at.

"Erwin…Too…hot…" He panted his pale face red with heat.

"You could have changed to shorts and t-shirts, you know." Erwin commented. Levi gave him one of his famous scowls.

"Like I could ever, you Eyebrows…"

And that's the time he fainted.

Erwin sighed and picked up Levi, bridal-style. The small man looked frail in the large man's grip, panting from the heat.

"I'll put Levi into his room." He told Hange, who nodded and shooed him away.

After a moment they left, Eren cautiously approached Hange.

"Um, Hange-san… Why didn't Heichou change to lighter clothing?" He asked. Hange looked thoughtful for a moment, and grabbed Eren's wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eren complained, rubbing at the red mark Hange left him.

"You see the mark? It's like that." She explained.

* * *

"Except that it won't disappear by a simple rubbing…"

Erwin carried Levi to his room, carefully putting the small man down on the bed. Thanks to the curtains which blocked out the sunlight, the room was at least breathable, cooler than the office.

"They won't say anything even if they saw the scars, you know." Erwin chastised as he looked through Levi's drawer for some cool clothing.

"Shut up…" Levi groaned, burying himself deeper into the cool sheets.

"I don't want anyone to see them…"

"Change into these clothing. You'll die of suffocation if you keep wearing your uniform." Erwin instructed. Levi followed it without protest, exchanging the long-sleeved shirt for the lighter one. His bare skin was red, not from heat but from his past battle. Ugly bubble marks marred the pale skin, a remainder of the heat the titans had.

And Levi hated those marks. Erwin didn't know why. Those marks were one of those which every veteran soldier would get from years of fighting titans. It was just that Levi had it worse than others.

He would say that his body was cleaner when he was in the Underground. At least at that time, even though he was covered in muck and filth, he wasn't covered in those ugly scars. But Erwin disagreed. But just because Levi hated them, Erwin would get the healing balm that would heal the heat-infused skin. He would bring them to Levi every day, for him to put the balm over his scarred skin.

But Levi refused. He saw no point in it. Why heal it when he was going to get another one as soon as it healed? Day by day, year by year, scars settled over scars. Levi hated them, but he also didn't let Erwin heal them. What could he do?

"I don't regret following you from the Underground." Levi suddenly said. Erwin looked at him in surprise.

"I don't like those scar marks, but they are worth it. Being in the Survey Corpse. Having you and Hange, and my squad. Able to see outside the walls. They are worth every scar mark I have."

"Sure, they are ugly and I don't want anybody to see it, but they're part of who I am now. I don't want them to be gone. I'll get another one as soon as one disappears anyway."

"Levi…" Erwin started, but Levi cut him off.

"Now shoo. I want a nap."

Extra story 1

*After Erwin carried Levi off*

Eren snuck behind Commander Erwin's desk. He leaned down and reached his hand out, hoping for something… And was rewarded handsomely.

"YES! GUYS, COMMANDER HAD AN ICE BUCKET!"

It was a miracle. Eren was called a hero, and everybody went for a dunk in the ice bucket. Just as the last drop of the cold water was splashed out, the door opened and everybody froze.

"Whose idea was it to steal my ice bucket?" Commander asked, and his words were completely sincere and his smile was warm…

Why did they feel a sudden chill?

Extra Story 2

The blissful ice bucket was now gone, everybody was back to lazing around in the room.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Krista suggested, and everybody agreed, hoping for anything to cool them off.

"I'll start!" Sasha volunteered.

"So, it was a late night, but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk, but when I got off my bed, I stepped on something that was hairy and that twisted around my ankle…"

"So what happened?" Connie asked, feeling a slight goose bump on his arms.

"Well, I screamed as loud as I can, and somebody lit a candle, and I found out that I actually stepped on Mikasa's scarf." Sasha concluded. Shouts of disappointment rose from the soldiers, and that was when Eren realized something.

"Wait, where's Mikasa?"

Since morning, nobody has seen Mikasa. Eren was too hot to care about it until now. Everybody agreed to help. The whole building was searched, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mikasa, where are you…" Eren mumbled worriedly, and opened the fridge for a cool water bottle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream rang through the building, and people found Eren on the ground, staring panicked at the fridge. A person asked what the matter was, but only thing he could do was point at it.

"Well, what's in it?" Jean grumbled, pulling the fridge door open…

To find a pale corpse with black hair inside it.

A corpse that had a red scarf around its neck and looked like…Mikasa?

"Oh, hey." She said nonchalantly at the crowd staring at her.

"Inside the fridge was so cool…I guess I fell asleep."

*Genius Idea: Hot? Go inside the fridge.*

**A/N: Okay...So I was writing this story about Heichou who faints because of heat on a hot, hot day...and his scars from killing titans...And Erwin who hid an ice bucket beneath his desk...Was it good enough? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Story 2: Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

**I don't own Snk. If I did, I would be filthy rich.**

The titans have perished. The humanity has won. The long battle was over.

And Erwin sat front of the Council, the wondering, but knowing why he was called.

"Erwin, we are thankful that you have freed the humanity from the walls, but there's one more thing we must ask of you." The head of the council, a big, fat bald man with rings on his stubby fingers and a pathetic excuse of a mustache beneath his nose, said in a loud, booming voice. Erwin only bowed his head, awaiting his order.

"The so-called Humanity's Strongest, Levi Ackerman must be killed. We'll show mercy and save his cousin, Mikasa Ackerman, since she's still young and not as powerful as Mr. Ackerman. But Levi Ackerman must be killed."

Erwin slowly blinked his eyes, silently tightening his grip on his clothing.

"What crime did he do, sir?" He asked, raising his head to directly meet the man's eye. The man flinched at the pair of calm, icy blue eyes staring at him, but continued on.

"Frame something; threatening the Royal family, murder, whatever that would suffice. Just kill him."

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh, you won't dare refuse, Commander. Would you risk your whole Survey Corpse for just one little man?" It was the bald man's time to turn icy. His thin, chapped lips cruelly twisted into a smile, a tone of sneer clear in his voice.

But he wasn't just one little man, Erwin thought. He's powerful, powerful enough to top you if he wanted to. That's the reason you want me to kill him. Now that the humanity's freed, people will look up to him, calling him their hero, making him possibly dangerous to you. You fear him, and you know fully well that he's just not a little man.

Words threatened to pour out from his throat, but he bowed his head back down. What he said was what he wanted to say the least.

"…I'll do it."

* * *

A ring of soldiers surrounded Levi, pointing swords at his neck. Erwin stepped forward, a fist tightly clutched by his side.

"Levi," He gruffly said. Why did the sun have to shine so bright today? Why did the sky have to be so clear?

"Erwin." Levi meets the blonde man's eyes. His voice is very calm, too calm.

"I'm going to be executed, right?"

"Levi Ackerman, you are to be executed on this spot…"

"I guess I knew it would happen. After all, I'm only good for killing titans. Now they are gone, I'm useless."

"The names of your crime is…"

"And now people think me as some kind of a hero. Too powerful for their liking, eh?"

"The possibility of overtaking the Royal family, threatening the Royal family, and being a threat to the Royal family…" Erwin's voice shook a little. Don't fall now. You have to do this.

"Don't worry, Erwin. I won't struggle. In fact, you won't even have to dirty your hands…"

Levi takes a dagger out of his pocket. Erwin can only too clearly see what he's going to do, but he can do nothing. He's rooted to the spot. Yet his eyes follow the swift movement of Levi's arm rising high through the air, gracefully falling down…down…down…to his heart.

"You were the one who gave life to me in the first place; my life is yours to take."

Levi smiles, the first-and last-smile Erwin ever saw. Blood spurts from the lips, and soon after, a small, frail body thuds on the ground. After a moment of heavy silence, Erwin opens his mouth and stares at the corpse with cold, unemotional eyes.

"…The criminal is executed."

**A/N: I don't know why... I keep writing sad fics lately... I guess I just feel down. Well, thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Story 3: Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk.**

*Told in the POV of Erwin Smith*

*Eruri *

*By you, Erwin means Levi*

Every night I dream a nightmare.

In the dream, you're dead. Nonsense, but it happens to be so in the dream.

And every day in the dream, I live on, yet my heart has stopped beating.

And I wake up and see you in the kitchen, boiling the morning coffee. Relieved, I would walk over and hug you, laughing softly as you struggled to get out of my grip.

"What the heck are you doing?" you would say.

"Let me stay in this pose for a moment. I had a nightmare again." I would mumble against your hair, breathing in your scent and calming myself out of the nightmare. Your struggle would weaken, and we would lean against each other.

"Again?" I would hear you softly say. But I won't reply. I would only hug you tighter, just happy that the dream is not true.

"Erwin, I-" You would suddenly detach yourself from me, pushing me a few footsteps back until we were at the eye-to-eye level.

"No, you need to tell me about your nightmare. Was it the same one again? The one you've been dreaming over past few days?"

Defeated, I would nod. My eyelids would droop shut as I recalled my dream.

* * *

We were at an expedition. So long, it had been successful, and we have retrieved the thing that was in the basement. We were returning, only an hour away from the gate. I was riding at the front, with you at my right and the Yeager boy at my left. I was feeling unusually giddy, triumphant that we have aced this expedition, with almost no deaths.

But I was feeling too triumphant. I should have known that I couldn't let my guard down unless we were back inside the walls, safe and sound.

"A massive horde of Titans behind us!" I heard a soldier yell.

"Ten 15m, five 7m, and seven 3m, with three aberrant! They're catching up fast!"

Ten 15m, five 7m, and seven 3m with three aberrant? It was a massive horde. I glance at you, who would nod and ride away to kill titans.

Immediately three titans are killed. The power of Humanities' Strongest. The troops still press on by full speed, and I think that you'll catch up soon.

I was wrong.

"Commander! Captain Levi has been injured!"

I whipped my head around, and my eyes would immediately find you, who were clinging onto a titan's shoulder, with an arm bent at an odd angle. There are still about ten titans left, and I immediately know that there's no chance of getting you back alive. But we can still save other soldiers fighting, if I tell them to retreat…

"Regroup and run to the walls on full speed!" I yelled, and Eren looked at me with alarmed look.

"But Commander! Captain Levi can't regroup! He has a broken arm, so he can only use the 3DMG with one hand, and you know that's impossible…"

I ignored him. I have been using the 3DMG almost my whole life and I knew better than anyone about their limits.

"Regroup!" I yelled again. And I could feel your eyes on me. The titan horde was far away enough so that if we kept running on full speed, we could outrun them. But you were still close enough to hear my command, and you knew fully well what I meant by it.

"But Commander! How about Captain? We can't let him die! I can shift into my Titan from and rescue him…" Eren cries about desperately, and his hands are gripping the horse's rein so hard that his knuckles are white. I long to say yes, to order him to rescue Levi, but I can't. I need to do my duty as the Commander of Survey Corpse.

"No, Eren." I said.

"It's too risky, and it has too many unknown factors. Keep riding on full speed toward the wall."

I said that loud enough, so that everybody could hear. I turned around once more, and I saw.

I saw your grey eyes on me, full of hurt and desperation.

You were reaching toward me with your uninjured hand, and tears were streaming down your face.

And I wanted to turn my horse; I wanted to rescue you from that horde of titans.

But I only gave you a cold glance and turned away, riding away from you, getting farther by the second.

I opened my mouth yet nothing came out. I let out a silent cry of anguish, and I only drove my horse faster, faster away.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the reality comes rushing back in. I would hug you, and this time, you would hug me back. Tears would stream from my eyes, and no matter how hard I would bite my lips, few whimpers would escape my throat and my tears won't dry.

"So that's how you felt, huh…" I would hear you mumble, and I would back away, surprised at what you said.

"Erwin." You called my name. I nodded.

"I understand."

"What?"

"I understand why you called the troops to regroup. You wanted as few deaths as possible, right? You didn't want any unnecessary sacrifices to be made."

"Levi, I don't under-"

You placed your hand on my mouth, silencing me. I only stare into your steel-grey eyes, which looks sad but angry at the same time.

"Your dream is the reality. This is the dream. And stop tormenting yourself like this! How many times do you need to kill me before you're satisfied? This won't change anything!"

"Levi-" I struggled, but your hand stays firm.

"Listen, Erwin. I understand perfectly why you made that choice. It was the choice you would regret the least. You wouldn't sacrifice hundreds of lives just for me, and that was the right thing to do."

You finally released your grip, but I can't find anything to say. You would suddenly lean into me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. You would smile, the edges of your sharp eyes softening.

"Wake up, Erwin, and let me go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start. I would look around, but I see nobody. And I don't see you. I realize that I'm in the nightmare again.

How can I let you go?

Every day I live in a nightmare.

**A/N: I'll try to write some other lines now...maybe EreMika, Rivetra, Ereri? And I'll try to write them happy, too...I'll try...**


	4. Story 4: Letters-Petra (1)

**Letters-Petra (1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

Tomorrow is the day for the 57th Expedition. If it succeeds, it will be a big step for humanity. Stretching, Petra got ready for bed. But just before she fell asleep, she remembered something.

"Oh, yes, I need to write them a letter…"

Glad that she didn't forget, Petra hurriedly grabbed a paper and a pen and began to write.

* * *

In the 57th Expedition, all the members of the Team Levi have died except for Levi and Eren. As their surviving team members, it is also their duty to collect their belongings and give them to the families of the deceased. So, Eren and Levi have started to clean Petra's room first. It was quite tidy and clean, and it wasn't much of a work and there was nothing special until Eren found a box in the top drawer. Curious, Eren opened it, and found a stack of letters inside. There was one letter each for Captain, Eld, and Gunther, Oluo, Eren, and Petra's parents. Carefully, Eren picked up the one addressed to him and ripped in open.

* * *

Dear Eren,

If you're reading this letter, it means that I have died, or you're snooping through my things. But I know that you're not a person to do such things. So, have the 57th Expedition been successful? I know that as your first expedition outside the walls, it must have been hard to control your urges to turn into a titan, to trust us. But whether it failed or not, if you're reading this letter, it means that you're alive, at least, and I'm thankful for that.

I have been truly happy that such a person like you has joined the Survey Corpse, and I'm not just talking about your Titan-shifting abilities, Eren. Your determination to kill all the titans, your strong will is a big help for humanity. Even without your Titan abilities, you would be a valued member to the Survey Corpse. I hope that you're not regretting your choice to join the Survey Corpse, because for me, I have never been happier in my life. By choosing the Survey Corpse, you are able to have comrades who thinks the way you do; who has the same goals as you. Furthermore, you also gained a strong leader who will walk forward for was to follow. It is very lucky to be able to walk on with them, to be able to help each other in hardships, to support each other in times of need.

Eren, you are a strong, determined young man with endless possibilities. We have met each other for only a short time, but I know that you have good in your heart. You are not afraid in the face of death, and you are willing to sacrifice your life for a greater good. Your existence is a great step for humanity, and I know that whatever happens in the future, you have the strength to go through it, to endure it. You also have great friends by your side to help you no matter what happens. No matter what happens, I believe in you to free the humanity from the walls binding us. My only regret is that I won't be there to help you through. I can only say sorry and thank you for being alive. I'm sorry, Eren, and thank you.

Petra Ral

* * *

Eren only numbly stared at the letter. He was unaware of the silent streams of tears that ran down his face, dripping down and staining the paper.

_If I only shifted into a titan at that time…I wouldn't be reading this letter._

_Petra wouldn't be dead…and it's all my fault…_

"I'm…I'm sorry, Petra-san…" Eren whispered, a fresh wave of regret washing over him.

"I…I swear that I will free the humanity from the walls…and I won't let you down…"

"I will exterminate all the titans from existence…"

Eren could only cry until Captain came over to see what the matter was.

**A/N: Why did Isayama have to kill Petra? Why? She was one of my favorite Characters! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Story 4: Letters-Petra (2)

**Letters-Petra (2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK.**

Levi was busy stacking Petra's belongings into a neat pile when he noticed that Eren was crying. He went over to see what the matter was, and Eren only gave him a box with pile of letters in it. The short man's eyes went wide as he saw his name on one of the letters. Carefully, he opened it.

* * *

Dear Captain Levi,

I can only say sorry if you're reading this letter. I am sorry for causing you such pain. I am sorry that I couldn't support you for longer time. And I am sorry that I could never truly say what I felt for you.

I write in this letter what I wasn't brave enough to say while I was alive. I loved you, Captain. I loved you with all my heart. And I'm happy that I was able to serve you. I treasure every moment you spent with me, every touch and every word. You were my light in the dark. When I was a newbie in the Survey Corpse, I often found myself staring at your back, wondering how a man so little could shoulder a burden so big. I wanted to be like you. I cannot say what I felt when you choose me to join the Special Operations Squad.

Do you remember when I got injured during training? You carried me all the way to the infirmary and tended me yourself. Your words were cold and bleak, yet your hands were ever so gentle, afraid to hurt me in the tiniest way. I guess that's the time I fell in love. People called you heartless, yet to me, you were too full of them. You harbored too many scratches, too many cuts, it was your way of protecting yourself to be seen heartless. Many times I longed to stand by you, to help you heal, but how could I hope for that? So I did what I could do. I would always smile, because no matter how much people turned against you, no matter how many people threw rocks at you, I would be always by your side, supporting you, smiling.

I hope you won't feel responsible for my death. If I died, then it was because of my choice. I was the one who choose to be in the Survey Corpse, to accept your offer to be in the Special Operations Squad, and to go to the expedition. I just want you to know that my time in the squad was the happiest moments in my life. I was with my comrades who thought like me, and I had you. I am happy to die serving the humanity. I am sorry that I couldn't serve you longer, Captain. I am sorry that I couldn't lead the humanity toward freedom for longer time, but my only regret is not able to tell you that I loved you.

I was content. I feel happy loving you just the way I do even though you didn't return my feelings. I didn't tell you I loved you while I was alive because I was afraid to burden you with that knowledge. But now that I'm dead, I just want you to remember me. Just give me a place in your memories, and remember a certain soldier with the name of Petra Ral who served you.

Petra Ral.

* * *

Levi stared at the letter, a mess of mixed feelings rolling inside him. A part of him wanted to throw the letter out the window; other part of him wanted to hold the letter to his heart and cry, just as Eren did. Instead, he walked out of the room to his own, crashing down on his chair and holding up the letter.

_A piece of my memory? You'll have a place in my heart forever, Petra_

_If I was brave enough, if I had the courage to say that I loved you…_

_But how could I? How could I ask you to forfeit your whole future to me when you had so many possibilities… so many dreams?_

_I don't blame you for choosing to be a soldier with a body of a woman._

_You lived as a soldier, as a way of protecting yourself_

_But you shouldn't have been the one to throw away everything; I should have been the one to give you everything_

_Now I think about it, I will never see your beautiful smile again_

_Why was I so foolish?_

_I didn't I realize what was precious to me until it disappeared?_

_I loved you, Petra_

_I loved you too._

Tears streamed down the pale man's face.

_Don't be sorry, Petra. I should be the one who's sorry._

_You'll forever have a place in my heart_

_I loved you, I love you, and I always will love you forever._

**A/N: Rivetra is always sad...seriously, why did Petra have to die? Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	6. Story 4: Letters-Petra (3)

**Letters-Petra (3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

A knock sounded on the door, and Mr. Ral hurriedly opened it, expecting to find his beloved daughter. But his expectation was missed. Captain Levi, the leader of the squad Petra was in, was standing front of the door, with a pack of belongings.

"I'm Levi, the Captain of the Special Operations Squad…and I came here to give you your daughter's belongings."

The old man didn't understand what the Captain meant. Why would he come to give them Petra's belongings? Where was Petra? Then, as the truth crashed him, his eyes widened in horror.

"No…she can't be dead…she isn't dead…is she?"

"She has died in the 57th Expedition. I'm…I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

Numbly, the man accepted the bundle the captain gave him, cradling it preciously to his chest. His daughter's last memories. His daughter's last remnants of life. The proof that she ever lived. The captain saluted and turned around, but before he walked off, he turned around once more and softly said,

"Your daughter has left you a letter, too. Read it."

The old man stared at the door for a long time, before going through the pack, looking for the letter. His wife asked him where was Petra, but he ignored her. When he found the letter, he carefully ripped it open, struggling to unfold the letter with his shaking hands. He began to read.

Dear Mother and Father,

If you are reading this letter, I am most likely to be dead. Tomorrow, we are going on a dangerous expedition. If we will succeed or fail, we don't know for sure, but if we do succeed, it'll be a big step for humanity.

Father, do you remember the time I told you that I wanted to join the Survey Corpse? You begged me to go either the Garrison or the MP. Just not the Survey Corpse. You also told me that I didn't have to go. You said, "Other people can go in your place. Just as long as it's not you, Petra!" I guess I felt angry at your words. I felt sure that the humanity was going extinct at this rate, but you were telling me to turn a blind eye on that. Yet you were telling me that my efforts were useless, that I was going to die for nothing. So, I insisted on going, and you gave up. I'm happy that you allowed me to join the Survey Corpse. I'm also very happy that I was the one to be chosen to be in the Special Operations Squad, too. To be with my comrades who think like me, to walk the steps for the those who can't, and to have my captain bravely walk forward with us, I can't hope for more.

It's not that I'm not afraid of dying. Everybody is afraid of dying, and that includes me. But do you know what's more frightening? To be unable to do anything. To be helpless. So, I wanted to do what I can, and that's the reason I wanted to join the Survey Corpse. I can only hope that you'll understand. I know you will.

So, even if I die during the expedition, if the expedition ends as a success, I won't care. Just the fact that the expedition was successful makes the every hardship I went through worth of their time. The only thing I can say to you is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry.

After I finished writing this letter, I'll probably put this into my box in the top drawer, placing it with my other unsent letters, only to be read if I died.

Mother, Father, I'm so sorry that I can only show my love for you in this way. I thank you for birthing me, feeding me, loving me… Thank you, and I loved you too.

Petra Ral.

Tears stream down the old man's face, dripping down to the carefully written letter. A cry escapes from his lips, yet his shaking hands, ever so gentle, is holding the paper in such a way so that it won't wrinkle.

_I have always regretted not able to fully hold you back from joining the Survey Corpse…_

_If I wasn't able to hold you back, I should have at least pushed you toward your dream…_

"You…You were…" The words pushed themselves out of the man's throat.

"You were…a good daughter…and a good…soldier…I'm proud of you, Petra…"

_If I only had the chance to tell you those words…_

"You…did a good job…so…"

_These words are the only thing I can do for you, Petra…I'm the one who should be sorry…_

"So…farewell…and rest in peace…"

The stream of rivers are now fully flowing out of the man's eyes, and he crumbles, clutching the letter tightly to his heart.

_Rest in peace, daughter…I…I loved you._

**A/N: So, this is the last part of Letters-Petra. I might do one on other team members...I might not... anyway Thanks for reading! please review!**


	7. Story 5: Lap Pillow

**Lap-pillow**

**Disclaimder: I don't own SnK.**

It is a peaceful evening, and a beautiful black-haired girl stretches out on the sofa, her grey eyes rapidly skimming over the papers. A knock sounds on the door, and she raises her eyes.

"Captain Ackerman?" A voice muffles from the other side. A voice she knew very well. A voice of someone she used to love.

"Enter." She commands, lowering her eyes back. A green-eyed brunette enters the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He immediately bounds over the girl, peeking over her shoulder to see the paper.

"What's that, Mikasa? Some top-secret information?"

"Stop it, Eren! Why did you come here in the first place?" Mikasa asks, her eyebrows furrowed to show the barest hint of annoyance. The boy whose name is Eren only grins and plops down to the sofa next to her, causing her to scoot away for more space.

"Well, to say the truth, for nothing. I was bored and decided to pay my sister a visit." Then, like it's the most natural thing in the world, he leans down and places his head on Mikasa's lap. Mikasa tries to push him off, but Eren was as stubborn as a stone.

"Ow, let me rest here for a moment, Mikasa! I couldn't catch a wink past few days!" He protests, and Mikasa lets him stay with a sigh. Eren did look like he didn't sleep. He had dark black bags under his eyes, and even though he was smiling playfully, his voice was laced with tiredness and his green eyes were half drooping with sleep. Mikasa went back to reading her papers, occasionally spying the brunette boy out of the corner of her eyes. Surely, her thighs couldn't have been comfortable, packed with muscle with no space for fat. He would have been more comfortable with a rock for the pillow.

"I won't let you do this anymore when I marry Jean next month, you know." Mikasa scolds, yet her eyes are gentle as the soft summer breeze, and the corners of her lips were turned up on the tiniest smile.

"Maybe I should have accepted your proposal when you offered it." Eren rants regretfully.

"Who knew you would grow up to be such a pretty girl?"

"I was always pretty, not just now." Mikasa shots back, but she was smiling openly now.

"Why do you have to marry the horse-face, of all people anyway?" Eren keeps complaining, ignoring Mikasa's comments. Mikasa only sighs and looks up at the ceiling, staring at it like all the answers for her problems lay there.

"He…he loves me like no other person." She whispers, the softest breath escapes her mouth.

"The past months I've been with him, I…I never felt happier in my life. He truly loves me, and I love him back."

"Tell horse-face that when he causes even a single drop of tear fall from your face, I'll come straight for him and…"

Mikasa looks back down to find the brunette boy deep in sleep. His soft pink mouths moves softly as he mutters what he'll do when he pains Mikasa in the tiniest way even in his sleep and his eyelashes flutter softly as he dreams. The ebony-haired girl gently smiles and carefully runs her hair through the mess of curls that lies on her lap. The head burrows deeply into the hand, seeking comfort.

_Look at him…_ Mikasa thought.

_He may look like a full-grown man, yet he's just like a little boy…_

_Look at this little boy who still can't sleep without my lap pillow._

_I will forever love him; as a family, as a friend, as a piece of my life._

_You will forever have my lap, Eren._

_You will always have my lap when you need comfort and rest._

**A/N: I'm sorry that all my chapters are short, it's my disability to write middle-length stories! I can only write super short or super long...Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

** -Tian Lee**


	8. Story 5: Lap Pillow (2)

**Lap Pillow (2)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

The cool breeze dances its way over the treetops, rustling their leaves and singing a song. The warm sun smiles down at the ground, yet it does not burn. It was truly a perfect day.

Levi silently opens a door and peeks in. In the room, there is an unfortunate human being who cannot enjoy the goodness of weather outside. Instead, the window's wide open, letting some warmth into the room.

"Oi, Erwin." Levi calls, walking and plopping down next to the man.

"What documents do the pigs want you to sign now?"

Erwin only looks up and smiles at him softly. Levi coldly meets his eyes, which are the fair blue of the sky yet as clear as the sea. The edges of his eyes are crinkled in a gentle way, and the whole lines and muscles on his faces relaxes. Levi averts his eyes. He was too bright to see. Lost in the battle of wills, he instead lies down, placing his head on the big man's lap. They weren't exactly comfortable, hard as rock, but it gave Levi a sense of comfort and security.

"Levi…" Erwin says in a chiding manner. Now, the man's eyebrows were furrowed with surprise, and his hands, which have lost a place to be, awkwardly stays up at the air.

"Be quiet." Levi drawls. His eyes are open in the slightest manner, just barely allowing him enough vision to peek at the blonde man.

"I'm tired. You'll be my pillow." Levi knew that he's acting like a child, but for some reason even he himself did not know, he was determined to stay on Erwin's lap. He tensed, ready to retort back at anything Erwin might say or do to get Levi off him, but much to his surprise, Erwin only sighs and goes back to reading his papers. Levi stares at the blonde man, observing him freely now. The sunlight sparkled off the blonde hair, and his eyes-the eyes that never stirred-were the most beautiful blue he ever saw. He supposed that if there was ever such a thing as an ocean, it would be Erwin's eye color. His mouth was silently mouthing the words as he read, and his free hands were now unconsciously brushing through Levi's hair. Levi could have struggled against his hand, but he let it rest in his hair. His eyes were drooping, almost drifting off to sleep, then he realized something, something that alarmed him.

"Hey, Erwin…" Levi says softly, in a voice so gentle Erwin looks at him with eyes full of wonder.

"Erwin," Levi says again.

"Erwin." And again.

"Erwin."

"What, Levi?" Erwin stops Levi's chant, placing his hands on Levi's lips.

"What happened in the last expedition?"

Erwin looks at him with eyes full of questions and puzzlement. But Levi only calmly met his gaze. He could not seriously remember what have happened the last time they went outside.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't remember, dimwit." Levi snaps, scowling.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. I don't want to walk around with gaps in my memories, you know."

Erwin looks down at him, but for some reason, his eyes are full of sadness. His mouth is sat on a grim line, and Levi can only watch him in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"In the last expedition…" Erwin began when Levi's eyes started drooping shut again with boredom. Levi kept listening, but he kept his eyes closed.

"In the last expedition, I died, Levi. I died." Levi's eyes fluttered open in alarm.

"What do you mean? You're right-" His words echoed in the room, but it died down to silence when he realized that there was nobody in the room with him. He looks down at the place where Erwin's lap should be, but the only thing that's there is a pillow. Shocked, Levi slowly reaches toward the pillow and hugs it tightly as he _remembers._

_Wait…I…I do remember…_

_The last expedition, you…you…_

_You died…_

Levi buries his face in the pillow, his tears soaking the cotton-filled material. Outside, the weather is perfect no more, huge ugly clouds hiding the sun.

_And…you won't be here…anymore…to give me a lap pillow._

**A/N: There will be another Lap Pillow. It might be Eruri again, it might be some other...I don't know! Please Review, and Thanks for reading!**


	9. Story 5: Lap Pillow (3)

**Lap Pillow (3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

It was a late night, and the candlelight flickered dangerously as a blonde-haired boy quietly descended down the stairs. Glancing fugitively, he carefully creaked open a door. Inside the room, a person was immobilized inside clear, white crystal, looking as if asleep. The blonde-haired boy slowly approached the girl, placing a hand on the hard, smooth surface. His bright, clear eyes were filled with sadness and regret, longing evident in his face.

"Hey, Annie, it's me, Armin. Aren't you going to wake up yet? You've slept for a long time already…"

Armin closed his eyes and leaned forward, his forehead softly touching the crystal, as if communing.

"Annie, do you remember that evening? It was such a good day, it seemed so perfect…"

* * *

It was indeed a good day that evening. The sun was just slipping behind the walls, the birds were chirping their last songs for the day, and Armin and Annie were alone in the library together. Annie was lazily flipping through a book, not bothering to even glance at the pages. Armin had just finished a very interesting book. Stretching, he glanced at Annie, who was not even bothering to flip the pages now. A mischievous floated to his lips. Standing up, the blonde-haired boy walked over to the blue-eyed girl, pulling out a chair and sitting down on it. Annie looked up in surprise, evident question flickering in her eyes. Smiling, Armin offered his book to her, dangling it by the cover.

"This book is quite interesting…you might find this more enjoyable then the book you're reading right now."

Not answering, Annie silently plucked the book from Armin's grasp, opening the book to the first page. Armin silently gazed at her, a gentle smile glancing over his lips as he saw the girl mesmerized in the book. After a few minutes, he leaned down, placing his head on the girl's lap. Startled, Annie dropped the book on Armin's face.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Annie coldly said, but faltered as Armin looked up at the with puppy eyes.

"Come on, Annie! You just dropped a book on my face! The least you could do is letting me stay on your lap…"

Annie sighed, but went back to reading the book without farther words. Armin grinned widely, victory practically shining over his face.

"I knew that you were a kind person, Annie! I knew you would let me stay on your lap!"

"Be quiet or I'll throw you out to the floor." Annie threatened, but Armin's smile stayed etched on his face.

The rest of the evening went peacefully. Armin gazed at Annie, whom was gazing at his book. Only sound of even breathing and the sound of the pages turning filled the room. It was truly a perfect evening.

* * *

Armin opened his eyes, and a drop of tear ran down his face. He bit his lips, yet cries and whimpers escaped his throat.

"Annie…Annie…please wake up…please..."

His hand, clenched so tight so that his knuckles were white, drummed against the hard, unforgiving surface.

"Wake up…and this time, I'll give you my lap pillow…please, just wake up…"

**A/N: Aaaand that's the end of Lap Pillow!**


	10. Story 6: Crybaby Levi

**Crybaby Levi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

**Told in POV of Eren, reincarnation with no memories of before life**

When I was a baby, Levi-san first moved next door to my house. He lived alone, so my mother decided to pay him a visit as a neighbor with me. He was only 16 years old at that time.

According to my mom, she knocked on the door to have a 16-year-old answer it. She talked with him for a while, and discovered many things about him. For example, he lived alone, away from his parents, and he paid for the house rent himself. As they talked, my mom introduced him to me, and I was so adorable he cried. Well, that was our first meeting.

Since then, thinking that Levi-san was a child with many stories, she often invited him to our house, giving him food and such. And every time she did a tiniest kind act toward him, he would always cry. Levi-san was a tiny man with a scary face, but he was kind, too. His words were rude and he had cold demeanor toward everyone, but he cried when anybody did the tiniest favor.

Watching that, I always thought that he cries so much because he needs to cry the tears he couldn't shed in before life.

Levi-san cries a lot, which is quite a contrast, compared to me. I rarely cry. In fact, even when I was born, I yelled instead of crying. Even if I hurt my knee or something, I was more annoyed at Jean, my forever enemy who was just passing by, then the fact it hurt. Once, my mom told me that I don't have to hold back my tears, but that was not what I was doing. Seriously, no matter what I did, I could never get the tears to come. I must have cried a lot in before life.

But even I cried once before. I was young, only five or six years old at that time. I was watching Pokémon, and Levi-san was studying next to me.

"Do it. Ash! Exterminate them all!" I cheered, and suddenly Levi-san whipped around, his face a mask of anger.

"Don't say that word, Eren! Don't say exterminate! Where did you learn that word anyway?" He yelled, and I was taken aback. Then, Levi-san, realizing that he yelled at a child, crumbled down and began crying again.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, Eren… I didn't mean it…"

I don't know why, but at that particular moment, seeing Levi-san cry, I began crying too.

"D-Don't be sorry, Levi-san…I was the one who said the ugly word. I won't ever say it again…"

When I asked why he yelled at me that day later, he didn't really know why either.

Time passed. I graduated elementary, and Levi-san graduated high school. When I began high school, Levi-san had already completed college and had a work. When I finished high school, Levi-san had to move away because of work. He was really sorry, and thanked us for all the kindness they gave him and for coming to say goodbye. He cried that day, too. But I didn't cry. I believe that even though this is a farewell, this isn't the farewell of lifetime. He and I will meet again sometime in life, I was sure of it.

**A/N: This story is for Martiniy. y, who requested an Ereri. I hope she enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, I might make a part 2...depends on your reviews! Please review, and thank you once again for reading!**


	11. Story 6: Crybaby Levi (2)

**Crybaby Levi (2)**

***Eren's in college***

Eren sluggishly opened his eyes as the continuous beeping of his alarm clock loused him from sleep. The clock said it was…8:00. Crap. He had a test today at 8:10.

With a piece of toast in his mouth, Eren hurriedly ran out the door, shoving his stuff into his backpack and jumping onto his bike. He wished that his parents would give him a ride, but his dad was already at work, being the early morning person he always is, and his mother have gone to visit a friend of hers who just had a baby. Balancing carefully, prepared to kick off his bike when his phone vibrated in his pocket, notifying him of a message.

"Oh erap, ooh's ending a essai now*…" Eren muttered incoherently due to the toast in his mouth, jerking his phone from his pocket.

He almost dropped his phone.

The message was from Levi-san, whom Eren didn't contact with for a few months.

Levi: Oi, Eren, I'm sorry that I didn't contact you lately, but I finally cleaned up and settled down at my new house. I would like to invite you over sometime soon. Got time?

"Oh, es, es, es, es**…" Eren mumbled excitedly, his hands shaking so hard that he was hardly able to type the words.

Eren: Totally! What day? I'm free most of the days, so whatever day is fine for me. :)

Levi: How about December 24th? I've got no events that day.

Eren: Okay!

Eren stopped typing for a moment and stared at his phone. December 24th…? _That's exactly a week from today_, he thought. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Well, it was most certainly a good thing that he could meet Levi-san after all these months, but to have nothing to do on Christmas Eve? He chewed his remaining piece of toast slowly, trying to judge.

Levi: Just asking, you're in college now, right? Shouldn't you be in class right now?

Oh crap. He completely forgot about that. Eren looked at his watch.

8:10.

F***

He was late.

Eren swallowed the final pieces of toast, shoved the phone back into his back pocket, and kicked his bike off, pedaling furiously.

But even though he was pedaling like death, he couldn't help the grin that stretched on his face and the glimmer of hope that fluttered within his heart.

* * *

December 24th, Christmas Eve.

Eren looked at the mirror for the umpteenth time, making sure that his clothing was neat and stylish. He attempted to brush his hair, but his mess of curls was impossible to submit. Giving himself a final look-over, he turned around and left the house, heading for the new house of Levi-san's.

As he passed the bright shops, lanterns, and lovers in the street, a beautifully decorated cake snagged his attention. The cake was complete black, yet it looked so soft, just like freshly fallen snow. An artfully drawn picture was embedded in the cake, with a ring of white around them. While staring at the cake, Eren remembered something. A bright smile that rivaled a lantern lit up his face, and he went into the bakery.

"I want the cake on the display over there, please…"

Cradling the cake carefully in his arms, he once again set off for Levi-san's house, his face smiling with the anticipation. His steps were turned into little skips; a song hummed itself out of Eren's mouth.

He could not wait to meet Levi-san.

Eren finally found Levi-san's house, a neat apartment building with red bricks. The brunette, suddenly nervous, carefully approached the door, his hands almost shaking. He raised his hand and knocked three times. _Rap-tat-tap._

The door opened.

Levi-san was standing there.

"Come in." He curtly said, and Eren carefully let himself in. His house was unfamiliar, and it gave him a nervous sensation. Sure, Levi-san and Eren had been exchanging a few emails back and forth, but it was their first time actually hearing each other's voices or seeing face-to-face. What if Levi-san was not the Levi-san Eren remembered? What if Levi-san found Eren disappointing?

"Sit here." Levi-san gestured to the sofa, which Eren gladly took. He found it a relief for his shaking legs to find a place to rest. He waited patiently as Levi-san brought tea from kitchen. It was warm and comforting.

"Oh, yes, I brought you something…" Eren hurriedly opened the box, placing it carefully on the table. He looked up at Levi, who was staring at the cake in surprise.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, right? It was a little early, but I got you your birthday cake…"

Eren cautiously watched Levi-san, scared that maybe he'll be angry that he wasted his money on such things. Then, much to his surprise, thick, pearl-like tears began to run down his face, and the little, ebony-haired man broke into a sob.

Then Eren finally realized.

He was still the Levi-san Eren knew.

"Oi…you…shouldn't…have wasted your money…on something…like this…"

Levi-san struggled to get his words out over the heavy cascade of salty tears he was shedding, trying his best to stop his tears but failing miserably at it. Not able to hold out, Eren burst into laughter, earning a glare of Levi-san.

"What are you laughing about…there's nothing funny here…"

Eren only laughed a little more and pulled Levi-san into a hug. He struggled for a moment, but gradually relaxed and hugged him back.

"Well…I guess I should say thank you for the cake. I forgot that it was even my birthday tomorrow."

"What? You didn't even realize your birthday?"

"Yeah, when I was at your house, your family always celebrated it for me, but since I moved away, I kinda got careless…I guess."

Eren detached himself from the small man, gripping him firmly by the shoulder.

"I swear that I will come to your house every single year on your birthday and celebrate it with you!" he announced. Levi-san only gazed at the brunette boy, lovingly tousling his hair.

"Hm, when I first met you, you so tiny and could do nothing but be annoying…now you're big and saying that you'll celebrate my birthday for me. You've really grown up, huh?"

"Yep. And I'm taller then you, too!"

"Shut up."

They talked for a little while, laughing and smiling as they ate the cake. The cake was delicious. The soft bread melted in their mouths, giving off a rich flavor accented with a heavy sweetness. It actually tasted so good that Levi-san almost cried again, but Eren stopped him from it. Watching Levi-san wipe his tears from his face, Eren grinned widely.

_Tomorrow, his workmates will probably give him a surprise party or something, I'm sure._ Eren thought.

_And when they do, Levi-san's sure to cry his eyes out just like today._

_But I'm glad that I beat them to it today; I made him cry first._

_I hope I can do this again next year, too…_

_No, I will do this again next year._

Eren and Levi-san had a very enjoyable time, but the time flew by and it was soon time for Eren to go back to his home. Eren smiled and said good-bye, hugging Levi-san tightly as he tried to stifle his sobs.

"A big brat now you are…" He murmured.

"You're no longer the little boy I knew, are you?"

Eren hugged him more fiercely, resting his chin on top of Levi-san's hair.

"No. I might look different on the outside, but I'm still same little boy you knew inside, Levi-san."

Levi-san looked up to Eren's face, looking as if thoughtful.

"But now you're all grown up…you should call me just Levi, instead of Levi-san now."

"L-Levi?" Eren mumbled, flustered.

"B-But how can I…?"

"You can do it, I'm sure. After all, the only thing you have to do is take away the san."

Eren looked down at the little man, resisting the urge to kidnap him right now and then.

"O-Okay, Levi-san…no, I mean L-Levi…"

Levi-san, no, Levi, stood on his tiptoes and softly brushed his fingers across the top of Eren's messy soft chocolaty locks.

"Okay. You should go now. It's getting late."

"Okay. I'll visit you later."'

"Bye, Eren."

"Bye, Levi."

Eren walked back the streets he had taken on his way to Levi's house, a little hop bouncing him alone. The streets were filled with bright lights, shops, and lovers. And his mood perfectly fit with his surroundings. A song began to hum itself, soon sprouting into a cheerful, melodic song. He looked up at the dark sky, closing his eyes and just feeling the cool air. A hint of coldness touched the tip of his nose.

A snowflake. A perfect, unique, and beautiful snowflake.

More snow begins to fall. Eren looks back at Levi's house, eyes bright turquoise eyes full with life.

"Happy birthday, Levi. Happy birthday."

-End of Crybaby Levi-

* * *

*Oh crap, who's sending a message now…

**Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes…

**A/N: This is for Martiniy. y too. Anyway, finally! I manage to write a middle-longish chapter for at least once in my life! Well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Story 7: Reluctant Heroes

**Reluctant Heroes**

It was a queer day. The gray clouds shadowed the bright sun, threatening to spill, yet no raindrops fell. It was cold, but humid at the same time, making a person feel stuffy and anxiety with no particular reason.

Just like that day.

Levi deftly skimmed through the paperwork, realizing that one was missing. He looked up to call 'her' for help, but closed his mouth as he remembered.

_That's right…Petra's not here anymore…or any of my team…._

Silently, he worked his way to the door, stumbling a little. He looked in surprise as something his hand hit made a sound. A sound he thought had forgotten a long time ago.

"A piano…? Since when was it here?"

Levi carefully, methodically touched the keys, closing his eyes and feeling the vibration. His fingers somehow found the notes he had buried deep within his heart, and a cry escaped his lips. Letting himself slip, he began to sing and play.

Only if he didn't let his guard down at that time. Only if he was more wary. Only if he stayed._  
_

But he can't look back. But he can't have regret. He won't hold them back, away from the happiness they deserve. He will let them go.

Remember, Petra? Do you the time when you told him that you looked up to him because of his courage to try to fly? That you believed that he could fly, fly far outside the walls?

Even now, he couldn't believe that Petra was gone forever. It hurts so much. She was too young to die. Sometimes, he would think that he could hear her voice. Sometimes, he would expect to see her smiling, yet to find nobody.

Sometimes he wished he never met her. But if he did, he wouldn't have her memories, would he… The future they dreamt together was still to vivid, still too bright for him. How could she be dead when he could still hear her voice, see her face?

This song is for the reluctant heroes who sacrificed their lives for the sake of Humanity. Their determination, and there dreams will live on, carried by him. He will accomplish the most things he can during his short life.

This song is for all the soldiers who have died. None of them had pointless deaths, and never will. They all had his deepest respect and admiration.

A tear rolled down his face, and the gentle _pitter-patter_ of raindrops against the glass window could be heard as Levi's teardrops dropped onto the piano keys.

(Reluctant Heroes, feat. By Levi)

**A/N: I listened to the Reluctant Heroes and I loved it too much to do nothing about it. I'm sorry that it's short, but my original had lyrics in them and they were quite long...and I realized that I couldn't have lyrics, thanks to a dear reader! Now wait up, there's still more Reluctant Heroes coming up... Thanks for reading, and please R&R!**


	13. Story 7: Reluctant Heroes (2)

**Reluctant Heroes (2)-Eren**

Eren silently walked down the hallway, his quiet footsteps echoing in the empty castle. There was nobody; nobody but Eren in this castle. Yes, there were other members from the Survey Corpse, yes, there was his comrades from the 104th Trainee squad, but without his team members, Levi's team members, the castle felt huge and hollow.

The brunette boy reached the end of the hallway. He carefully opened the door, taking in the dusty room. This room was completely made of stone, and on the rock's surface, the names of the deceased Survey Corpse members were engraved. Eren slowly ran his fingers over the names, gently feeling the every bump and dip in the stone. His fingers stopped moving when they reached a set of freshly etched names.

Petra. Oluo. Gunther. Eld.

Eren placed his palm over the names, pressing so hard as if trying to imprint them into his skin. Suppressed groans and clear tears, salty as ocean itself escaped him as a massive sob wrecked his body. His eyelashes fluttered shut as a fragment of memory began to float to his mind.

_It was late; they were all seating at the dining room table together, just like they always did. Levi Heichou was sipping his coffee, silently watching his subordinates talk and discuss about their mission tomorrow. It was simple. They would complete a run around the walls, only to stop if inevitable. It would last about 5 to 6 hours, they guessed._

"_Are you nervous, Eren?" Petra asked him with a kind smile, and Eren reluctantly nodded, not willing to admit it but it was true. _

"_Just don't hold us back when we move." Oluo growled, earning a slap from Petra._

"_Don't say that! You're discouraging him!"_

"_What?" Oluo protested._

"_What I'm saying is true. A bunch of soldiers always die on their expedition, rookie or a veteran."_

_With the mention of death, the room plunged into silence. Eren just sat there, having no idea what do to or say. It was, surprisingly, Levi Heichou who broke the silence._

"_Would you guys promise something?" He asked, sipping coffee. The team members looked at him in surprise, loss for words._

"_Anything, Heichou!" They chorused in unison, some of them even saluting. Levi gave them a slow look over, nodding approvingly._

"_Good. I need you guys to promise that if any one of us dies during the expedition tomorrow, or at any time, you guys will not look back."_

_The Team Levi looked at each other in bewilderment, wondering why he was asking such thing._

"_Of course, Heichou, but May I ask…why?" Eld answered for the whole group._

"…_If we look back, we would be holding our dead comrades back from the happiness they deserve. Even if we looked back, our dead comrades wouldn't come back…letting them go peacefully is the best thing we can do for them." _

_Levi raised his eyes and stared at his subordinates eye-to-eye._

"_So, I need you guys to promise that if anything happens to any one of us, we would not look back."_

"_Yes, Heichou." They answered in understanding, saluting._

"_We promise to you that if any one of us dies, we would not look back and let our comrades rest in peace."_

"I promised that I would not look back." Eren whispered, opening his eyes.

"And I will keep my promise. I'm sorry that you all died. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it. I'm sorry, but I won't at least hold you back from the happiness you all deserve so much."

Eren slowly detached his hands from the cool stone, his fingers lingering on the surface. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Sighing, he slid against the door, a fresh batch of tears pooling in his eyes once again. He stayed that way for some time, but his eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of piano from the hallway. Eren searched for the sound, and when he finally did, he almost fell back in surprise. Levi Heichou was playing the piano. The notes were so heartbreaking and agonizing. His voice was thick and strong, the lyrics almost ripping themselves out of the man's throat. It was so beautiful. It was so sad. Eren slowly opened the door and walked over to him, longing to hear the notes more clearly. Eren walked until he was standing right next to Levi, but Levi was too wrapped up in his music to notice. Eren set down next to Levi, but he still did not notice. So, Eren closed his eyes and swayed to the music.

The music ended. Only the sound of rain outside and the sound of weeping filled the air.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please R&R! **


	14. Story 8: Chamomile

**Chamomile**

Jean was in love with Mikasa.

Or, at least he _thought_ so. But then, if he was in love with Mikasa, why did his heart always beat at the person…_next_ to her? Why did his heart always thrum happily when he was with Armin, not with Mikasa? Possibly it couldn't be that…

Jean was in love with Armin?

Nope. That couldn't be. Sure, Armin looked really pretty for a boy, with his beautiful golden hair and blue eyes that rivaled the sky, and when he smiled, you could practically see light shining from it, and whenever Jean saw Armin, he always felt an irresistible urge to hug him or touch his hair or…

Okay, maybe he _was_ in love with Armin.

But that still left a problem for Jean. Actually, quite a few problems. Did Armin like boys? Even if he did, would Armin find Jean his type? How could Jean win Armin's heart? What did Armin like? And how would Jean know these things without Armin knowing that Jean had a crush on him?

The answer itself was obvious: ask his best friend. Except that Armin had only two best childhood friends. And one of them hated him and the other hated to him too.

Sighing and hating his life, he decided to go to the library. The library had quite a few books…at least some of them must be about how to win over the heart of someone you loved.

Plus, Armin spent most of his days in the library.

Jean had spent a week in the library. He spent all his free time in there, tearing through books that might help him and occasionally spying out Armin out of a corner of his eyes. He even gave up a few precious hours of sleep for more information.

But his week had been fruitless.

All the books in the library were about military tactics, herbs, titans, and even about the royal family, but there wasn't even a single book about love. Or romance. By now, Jean was so tired he didn't even have the energy to flip through books. Black bags hung under his eyes, and his eyes kept drooping shut. Almost against his own will, his head rested against the wooden table, and his body relaxed…

* * *

Armin was in love with Jean.

At first, he refused to acknowledge the fact, trying to ignore the thump-thump of his heart whenever Jean was near him. He often found himself studying the brunette boy, admiring his lean, muscled body and sharp cheekbones. How he was so able with his 3DMG. How he always made good split-second decisions. A true leader. And very handsome, too.

Armin didn't tell Jean that he loved him. Because Jean loved Mikasa, his best childhood friend. So, they could never be together. Armin satisfied himself from watching him from afar, sometimes giving him a shy smile or two.

But lately, he was seen a lot around him. Jean spent his last week in the library, where Armin used most of his free time. He could swear that he caught Jean looking straight at him once or two. Jean was always rifling through books, as if looking through something. Armin once gathered courage and asked him if he needed help finding a book, but Jean became very flustered and said no.

Armin also noticed that Jean looked very tired lately, too. He had bags under his eyes, and he was often caught sleeping during class. _Maybe he has trouble sleeping lately,_ Armin thought. Then, he found the page in the book he was looking for.

_Chamomile_

_This flower is often white or yellow with golden petals. They are famous for their use in sleeplessness, especially when brewed in tea…_

Aha, Armin thought.

Chamomile.

* * *

Jean woke up by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Jean, wake up…it's past curfew right now…"

A boy's voice, touched with a tinge of anxiety. Slender hands, prettier than a girl's. Jean groggily blinked a few times and discovered that he was…face-to-face with Armin.

"Oh!" He bolted up, almost knocking the blonde boy in process.

"Uh…how long have I been asleep?"

"About for five hours. It's ten in night right now."

"Uh…" Jean leaned against the desk, still a bit tired.

"Thanks goodness you woke me up before Commander found me…how come you're still here too?"

"Um…I-I was reading a very interesting book and did not n-notice the t-time…"

Armin bit his lips nervously. It was true that he was reading a book, but he did notice the time. He stayed behind on purpose so that he could be alone with Jean. His hands, hiding behind his back, carefully fingered the little flower he was holding. When should he give it to him? Now?

"Oi, Armin, let's go back to the dormitory before Commander finds us." Jean pulled Armin along, but the small boy was too frozen at Jean's sudden touch to respond. When Armin did gather enough wits to speak, they were already at Jean's room. Armin's room was a few doors back.

"Hey, thanks for waking me up!" Jean commented, opening his door. His feet was about to cross the threshold when Armin grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Hm?" Jean looked at Armin in surprise. The beautiful boy was bright red, flustered. Jean had been holding himself out during his walk back to his room, resisting his urge to confess his love. It had taken all his concentration to keep his face and demeanor cool and normal. But now, here he was, with Armin grabbing his shirt sleeve red as tomato.

"Uh…um…I…I though you looked tired lately…so…I got you a flower…that helps with sleeplessness…especially brewed in tea…so…um, yeah…eh…" Armin stuttered, holding out a flower. It was snow white with brilliant yellow petal. It somehow looked fresh, and a bit shy. Just like Armin.

"Uh…thank you?" Jean said uncertainly, accepting the flower. Their hands brushed against each other, causing both of them to flinch.

They stood like that, almost drowning in awkward silence.

_Come on Jean. It's like, perfect time for you to confess your feelings right now. Do it!_

_Come on Armin. Just say just gave him a flower. A love declaration won't make this any more embarrassing._

"Jean, I-"

"Armin, I-"

They blurted out that the same time, causing of them to stop mid-sentence.

"Oh, you can-"

"No, you can-"

They drowned in silence once more, but it was Jean who gathered enough courage first.

"Okay, I will speak first." He cleared his throat, and held the chamomile flower delicately in his hands.

"I got something to confess, Armin. I love you."

Armin snapped his heads up, his eyes wide with shock.

"W-Wha…?"

"Every day I see you, and I want to hug you, I want to touch your hair, and I want to kiss you. My heart thumps like crazy whenever I see you. I don't know why. It just does. In fact, the reason I couldn't sleep was because of you. "

Armin lowered his eyes, his face blushing furiously.

"I-I got something to confess, too, Jean." Armin said quietly when Jean was about to give up and go back to his room.

"I-I love you too. I can never help but notice you. I can't help admiring how good you are when you use 3DMG. And I couldn't help my heart ache like it was broken whenever I thought of you with Mikasa."

Jean looked that the golden boy with eyes full of wonder. He smiled softly, and held out the flower.

"Armin, will you accept my love and be my boyfriend?"

Armin stared at the flower with bright eyes full of love.

"Yes, I will."

So their love began with the chamomile.

**A/N: This chapter was written for Martiny.y, who asked me for a Jearmin fic! My first one ever! Please review of you like this, request me for stories you would like, etc, and thank you for reading! Adios!**


	15. Story 8: Chamomile (2)

**Chamomile (2)**

Armin and Jean were together. Like, together together. They decided to keep the fact secret, but the truth was that people could practically see the hearts around them when they were together, so, like, everybody knew.

"Hey, Armin, are you and Horse face really together?" Eren suddenly asked the blonde boy one day. Armin was so startled he turned bright red and began to hiccup.

"W-What are you…hic! Saying? Hic!" Armin stuttered, struggling to breathe. His heart began to thump wildly, yet he felt as though blood was draining from his body.

"Well, I heard that you and Jean were going out recently. Is that true?" Eren asked again innocently, oblivious to the heart attack he was causing to the blonde boy. Armin opened his mouth to reject, but his usually clever brain was white with shock and he could think nothing.

_How does Eren know that Jean and I are together? Does everybody else know? What should I say? Would Jean be disappointed? Would he be embarrassed of me and dump me? What should I do? What should I DO?_

"W-What are you saying, Eren? J-Jean and I-I are not together…" Armin managed to reply with a shaky voice, stretching a fake smile over his nervous face. His mouth was completely dry and he wished for something to drink.

"Oh…okay." Eren replied, but Armin knew that he was dubious still. They said their goodbyes and went on their way, Eren to training and Armin to Jean.

Armin's throat burned. He wished for something to drink. Water sounded good.

Or rather, chamomile tea would be perfect right now.

* * *

Jean was sitting in the library, rifling through books. He found a passage that interested him.

"Aha. Perfect. Now, when was our next day off…" He murmured, jotting down some things in his notebook. He gathered his belongings and was about to leave when Armin ran in, looking like he was going to die of a heart attack right at that moment.

"Jean! Jean! Can I speak to you? In private?" The blonde boy gasped, placing a hand over his heart. Jean looked adoringly at the boy.

"Sure, Armin. What's the matter?"

"Here…" Armin dragged Jean to the corner of the library, speaking in a hushed tone so nobody could hear.

"I think people might know about us, Jean! I think they know that we're going out!"

Jean now just stared at the boy, his words not fully sinking in.

"What?"

"Eren asked me if we're going out just moments ago! If Eren, who is completely oblivious to gossips, suspects our relationship, then other people must know for sure! I'm so sorry, Jean. I don't know how the rumor got out, but I swear I didn't have any part in it. I know that you're embarrassed that you have me for your boyfriend, but please don't ditch me. I love you and I don't know how I can live on without you!" Armin confessed, words pouring out of him like a dam had been broken. Jean only gazed at the boy, dazed, and stomped out of the library.

Armin, who was left alone in the library, slid against the bookshelves, tears threatening to spill over his face.

"Jean…please don't ditch me…I love you…please…" He sobbed, feeling absolutely miserable. His heart felt like it has been shattered into a thousand pieces, each containing a razor-sharp edge and leaving a scratch.

He felt broken than ever.

* * *

The tall brunette boy stomped away, a feeling of confusion whirling inside him.

Armin thought that Jean would ditch him because the secret was out? For _that?_

When they decided that they would keep their relationship secret, Jean thought it was because Armin didn't want everybody knowing that he was gay and was embarrassed about him. Jean was a little sad, but he respect Armin's wishes, or at least what he _thought_ was Armin's wishes.

But he had been all wrong.

No, Armin thought that Jean was embarrassed about _him. _Armin had kept their relationship secret for _Jean,_ not for _himself._ Jean dragged a hand down his face, feeling a headache coming.

It was so messed up.

But as Jean was about to tear his hair out in frustration, an idea sparked in his head. A grin floated to his lips.

Well, if it was messed up, he would have to clean it up.

* * *

Armin was a wreck.

Ever since Jean ditched him in the library, Armin wasn't able to focus on one task, his mind wondering over to where Jean was and what Jean was doing. But, as fate would have it, he couldn't see Jean anywhere.

But now, it was lunch time now, which meant every soldier had to join and eat in the mess hall. Armin hoped to find Jean among the throng of people that filled the room.

But Jean wasn't anywhere to be seen. Defeated, he accepted his food from the lunch lady and sat down on his sit, next to Eren and Mikasa. He didn't really feel like eating, though. He felt sick.

Suddenly, Jean came bursting in. His face was flushed and red, which caused Armin to briefly wonder if Jean had been running. The blonde boy lazily stirred the sticky potato soup, watching Jean as he swayed his head back and fro as if looking for somebody. Then, his eyes widened as he brunet boy started coming to _his_ direction.

"J-Jean?" Armin stuttered, not sure how to react.

Wordlessly, Jean pulled Armin up from his seat by his wrist, hugging the surprised boy by one hand around the waist.

"Oi, everyone," He began, his voice echoing over the silenced room. Meanwhile, Armin's brains froze, so startled that he could do nothing but stand while trying to process what was happening. Why was Jean hugging him? And how on earth was his arm so muscular and manly? Armin could feel the hardened muscle behind the thin shirt…And why the heck was his though of direction going this way?

Completely oblivious to Armin's train of thoughts, Jean continued.

"I know that there have been rumors that Armin and I are going out. And let me tell you; it's true. We have been going out for almost a month now. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier."

Just as he finished talking, Jean leaned down and placed his lips over Armin's. Cheers erupted from the crowd. And in Armin's confused head, a single thought clarified.

Jean was not going to ditch him. He just actually told the whole Survey Corpse that he loved him.

The blonde boy gave up on further thinking and let himself melt into Jean's kiss.

Their kiss was soft yet delightful, just like chamomile tea.

Armin drank it all.

* * *

***Few days later***

"Jean? Where are we going?"

Jean struggled to hide his smile as he pulled the blonde boy along. It was their day off, so Jean told Armin that he was bringing him to somewhere 'special'.

He let the worried rant of his boyfriend sink into the back of his mind as he remembered the event of few days ago.

It was a few minutes before the lunch time. A few minutes before Jean's plan to announce Armin as his boyfriend. His heart thumped wildly; his face was already flushed at the thought. He was actually considering just dumping his whole plan for all titans cared and just beg Armin to stay with him.

But no, he couldn't do that. If he did that, the same problem would occur over and over again. So, despite his ego yelling, "_No! Don't do this! You'll scar me for life if you did this!" _He burst into the mess hall and announced his love for Armin. And that was the right choice to make.

Deep in reminisce, he almost tripped over a tree root. He would have broken his nose if Armin didn't catch him.

"Hey! Watch out!" Armin cautioned, helping the brunette to find his balance.

"Oh, thanks…" Jean mumbled absent-mindlessly, taking in their surroundings. They were at the top of a hill, and a vast blueness was laid out before them. He glanced at Armin, who was staring at the scene with awe. He was so cute when he was amazed…

"Wow…Jean…what is this place?" Armin asked, placing a hand over his beating heart.

"This place was once called the Great Salt Lake." Jean explained.

"It was a lake so huge that people thought it was the sea at first. And it was very salty, too, just like the ocean you often described. You often said that you wanted to go outside the walls and see the ocean…well, I couldn't let you see the ocean but this was the best I could think of."

"…Thank you, Jean…" Armin mumbled, his sky-blue eyes gazing dreamily at the deep turquoise lake. A faint smile dusted over his lips, and his eyes gained a faraway look. For a second, Armin looked so far away, into his dreams.

"It's nothing. This is for our anniversary, after all." Jean assured in a soothing tone, pulling the blonde boy into a hug.

"Anniversary?" Armin said in surprise. They had an anniversary today? For what?

"Today's exactly one month after we decided to be together." Jean reminded him, leaning down so that their foreheads were touching. Their breath mingled with each other's, making them extremely sensitive to what was happening.

"Exactly one moth since you told me that you loved me."

Jean continued, lowering his head farther and planting a kiss each on Armin's bright blue eyes. His eyes were so blue…who needed an ocean when he got it right here, right in front of him?

"Exactly one month since you gave me the chamomile."

Their lips met, and the lake silently reflected the beautiful couple as they melted into each other.

* * *

**A/N: *SYSTEM ALERT* THE AUTHOR'S HANDS ARE DISAPPEARING FROM TOO MUCH SWEETNESS/LOVE/ROMANCE/CUTENESS. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS AUTHOR TO LIVE WITH GOOD HANDS TO WRITE HER STORIES. THANK YOU.**


	16. Story 9: The Last Dance for Us

**The Last Dance for Us**

***Levi and Mikasa are not cousins in this story. The cousin setting will change from time to time.***

The Survey Corpse was having a party. They have won. They have prevailed against the seemingly impossible foe. Glasses, filled to the brim with dark, red liquid, were raised by in the air, a beautiful melody of violins, violas, cello and base feeling the room.

"For Eren and Levi, who saved the humanity!" Erwin raised his glass high, his words followed by the mighty echo.

"For Eren and Levi, who saved the humanity!" The audience cheered. However, Levi, one of the main characters in the party, only silently sat and searched for somebody. He didn't care what others rambled about. He only needed to find _her_. However, she was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess it'll be the last time we'll all be together…" Levi heard Eren murmur next to him, sipping the wine.

"Tch." He replied.

"I mean, since all the titans are gone, we can now go and live our lives, right? Some people, of course, would stay in the military like you, Heichou, but other people like me would want to see what lays beyond the walls…People like me, like Armin, like Mikasa…"

"Where _is_ Mikasa?" Levi grumbled, running his fingertips around the rim of his wineglass.

"Her? She told me that she wanted to go outside for a moment for some cool air…" Eren told Levi. Without any more word, Levi stood up and headed for the doors.

* * *

"Mikasa?" The raven-haired man called uncertainly as he looked for the raven-haired girl. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Annoyed, Levi angrily yanked at his cravat, uncomfortable in the tuxedo suit he was forced to wear for the party. He looked around one last time and was about to go in when he heard a voice behind him.

"Levi Heichou?"

Levi whirled around, coming face-to-face with the girl he was looking for so desperately just moments ago. She was wearing a brilliant sleeveless red dress, using her old scarf as a shawl. It framed her fit body perfectly and accented her slim waste and surprisingly feminine figure originally hidden under the uniform.

"There you are, brat. Why aren't you inside? It's quite chilly here outside, not that I'm concerned about you or anything…and I thought you wanted to dance with Eren. You begged me to teach you how to dance waltz just for that sake of it."

"I know, I know." Mikasa sighed softly, pulling her scarf around her just a tiny bit tighter.

"But…I'm nervous, I guess. What if I get my steps wrong? What if Eren doesn't want to dance with me? And Eren's so busy right now…he's the humanity's hero. He deserves somebody better than me."

"Tch. Like I'm not humanity's hero too. And you saved his life multiple times. He's blessed that someone so gifted and beautiful as you want to dance with him."

Mikasa looked up in surprise, a faint smile lingering on her lips.

"…Really?"

"I don't joke, kid. And if you're so nervous about getting your steps wrong, why don't you…you…practice with me one last time?"

Mikasa stared the Levi's hand, dumbfound. He twitched his fingers impatiently, closing into a satisfied grasp when Mikasa reluctantly and somewhat dubiously placed her hand on his.

"Remember the beat." Levi warned her as he led her into a dance. With the harmony of night as their music, they twirled back and fro, the world their stage. _Side, side, step, step, twirl, step, side._ Mikasa silently chanted in her head as she gracefully wove her body into the music. They swayed rhythmically, the moonlight shining on the couple as they danced, perfectly synchronized with each other. As they ended their dance, thundering claps were heard. Levi and Mikasa whipped their heads in unison, finding about the entire Survey Corpse at front of the door.

"Wow, you're good!" Exclaimed Hange, gently pushing the bewildered couple inside.

"I never knew that you knew how to dance! When did you learn?"

"What? Since when were you standing there, you-"

"Now, now, don't blame me. You were missing for so long I wondered where you were, then Eren told me that you went outside in search of Mikasa, and I was curious about what you were doing with a young, pretty subordinate, so-"

"Okay, I get it. Now shut up." Levi snapped angrily and the excited woman grinned widely and looked at him with sheepish eyes.

"Well, but then you were so good, I was wondering if you would dance for another one for us-"

The whole room held their breathe, wondering, hoping he would say yes, but expecting no.

"…Fine." He sighed, and dragged Mikasa by her wrist.

"Wait, no, you never asked for my-" Mikasa protested, but was ignored. Levi clapped his hands loudly twice, and the orchestra, noticing their cue, changed into a faster, livelier, and louder tempo.

"Since we're going to a laughingstock anyway, let's be a big laughingstock." Levi whispered to Mikasa as he pulled her close, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Don't think about your moves; I'll lead you. Don't fumble even if you make a wrong move. A twisted step, a late beat, it's all part of the dance."

With that, Levi led Mikasa into a flurry of moves. They flew across the ballroom, Levi spinning Mikasa energetically and even dipping her occasionally. At first, Mikasa stiffened, not knowing what to do, but gradually let Levi lead her as he wished. She would raise a leg for balance; Levi would weave her move into a part of the dance. She would twist her step; Levi would twist with her, leading them to a deep arc in the process of regaining their balance. Her dress whipped around her body as she spun, an image of fiery, beautiful fire. Her scarf was now placed on her rather loosely, occasionally slipping off her shoulder but somehow always regaining its rightful place. Their bodies were also so close, yet so far away as he hugged her but then spun far away from her, so tantalizing, so near yet out of her reach. Their hot, short breathe mingled, and their bodies were covered in a thin film of sweat.

Mikasa felt alive. She felt like she could dance like this forever.

But just like every music, the tango eventually came to a slow stop. Mikasa stood, trying to gain her breathes, and her heart thumping wildly as her mind processed the dance.

"That was amazing, Mikasa! When did you learn to dance like that?" Eren came up to her, his eyes sparkling. Mikasa offered him a tired smile, allowing herself to be lead away by Eren, blocking out the hoots and excited comments about the dance. However, just as she was out of Levi's earshot, she could swore she heard him say,

"…it was our last dance."

And yes, it was true. Soon, she'll leave the Walls with Eren and Armin. He would stay in the military. They would probably never meet again.

It was the last dance for them to dance for a long, long time.

_It was the Last Dance for Us._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy, I guess...and I can't guarantee the time I'll update my next chapter. But, if you like it, please review!**


	17. Story 10: Candy Kiss!

**Candy Kiss!**

Today was the Valentine's Day. Snow was softly falling outside, wrapping everything in a spotless white sheet. When the sun sets, it'll probably be stained into the lovely pink hue, perfect for the day. Levi, Erwin, and the 104th trainee corps were gathered in the dining hall, unable to do anything due to the snow outside. If it was anywhere else, there would have been at least one person who would declare his love to another girl, but in the Military, where love was as dry as the desert, there was no such thing. They were dying of boredom, and even Levi was _almost_ wishing that the crazy Four-Eyes would crash in from who knows where and do something.

His _almost _wish was granted.

No less than when the _almost _wish flashed through his mind, the woman slammed open the door, sending everybody looking expectantly at her with a glimmer of hope. And she did not fail them.

"EVERYONE! I'VE FOUND A GAME!" She hollered, causing the short man to scowl in annoyance.

"No." He snapped, sending everyone into groans and moans of disappointment. Hange ignored him.

"So, all we need is just a candy…and we're going to pass them along!"

"That seems simple enough." Erwin commented. Hange only grinned deviously.

"Well, here's the fun part! When we're passing the candy, we can't use our hands…we can only pass them through our mouths!"

A mixture of shrieks and excited screams filled the room. Erwin only raised an eyebrow and looked at Levi. Much to everyone's surprise, he just shrugged.

"Oh…I can't do it…" Krista groaned, her face already red. Ymir hugged her protectively, shooting daggers at the boys who as much as accidently looked at her way. However, she too, couldn't help but stare just a little at Krista's cherry pink lips.

"Whatever." Annie muttered, leaning against the wall, yet her eyes were trained on Armin. Berthold was still sweating furiously; Reiner was trying to keep his eyes averted from Krista.

"CANDY! I WANT TO EAT THE CANDY!" Sasha yelled, a stream of saliva dribbling down her chin. Connie yelled alongside her, cheering whoever created candy and something about wanting it to be strawberry flavored.

"Eren…" Mikasa gazed at Eren dreamily, staring pointedly at his lips. Eren, feeling danger to his virginity, scooted behind Armin, but Armin's eyes were locked too with Annie's.

"Mikasa…" Jean stared at Mikasa too, his mouth already stretching upwards in anticipation. Marco was blushing furiously at the mere mention of kissing, just being the freckled Jesus he always is.

"Levi?" Erwin asked. Once more, Levi just shrugged.

"I don't care if the brats one to kiss each other. Just as long as it's not me."

"Nuh-uh. Everybody has to do it. Including me, Erwin, and you." Hange barged in, shaking her head furiously. Levi scowled at her, while Erwin looked at her, bewildered.

"Shut up, Four-eyes. I'm not doing it."

"What do you mean, Hange? You never said I had to do it!"

"Everybody does it or nobody does it. Those who want to do this, raise your hand!" Hange commanded aloud, and counted the hands.

"Let's see, well, me…Armin…Reiner…Mikasa…Jean…Sasha…Connie…Annie… So…that's eight against seven…it's decided! Who wants to go first?"

Collective groans and hoots were once again sounded from the group. Ymir, forever guardian angel of Krista, stepped forward.

"I'll do it first! Since Krista has to do it, it might as well be me."

Grinning widely, Hange handed the candy to the girl. Ymir popped the candy into her mouth, placing the whole thing inside so that only the end was barely jutting out of her mouth.

"Here. Take it, Krista." She commended, leaning down so that she was at the same level as the short girl.

"Um…you need to take out a little more from your mouth if I'm going to take it…" Krista mumbled, but nonetheless leaned forward and placed her pink lips over Ymir's. She carefully grabbed the end with her lips, brushing a little with Ymir's. Somehow, Ymir managed to stay conscious until Krista had the candy safely in her mouth before falling down on the ground, a river of blood pooling from her nose.

"Ymir!" Krista said worriedly.

"Somebody needs to carry her to the infirmary!"

"I'll do it." Berthold volunteered, eager to escape the kissing game. He carefully picked Ymir up, and sprinted out of the room, as quick as lightning.

"Okay…so who's next…?"

Krista turned around, and her shoulders hit something hard. Reiner was standing behind her, and he gently plucked the candy from the girl's mouth. Their lips missed by millimeters, and Reiner couldn't help but let out a disappointed groan. Good thing Ymir wasn't there then or he would have died that day.

"Hey, Annie! Do you want the candy?" He called, and found himself spinning through the air. He landed on his butt with his face between his legs. The candy was somehow in Annie's mouth now, as she purposely walked toward Armin.

"Here. Take it. I have a dumb giant to kill." She commended, literally shoving the candy into the blonde boy's mouth. Even though she acted casually and coolly, people could see the faint hint of rose at her cheeks as she turned around and mercilessly beat the crap out of Reiner.

"Um…so…who wants to take it?" Armin asked, nervously glancing around the room. The room was filled with awkward silence. It wasn't that they didn't like Armin, it was that he was too…pure? Innocent? Anyway, the room stayed awkward until Jean harrumphed loudly and stepped forward.

"Here, I'll take it." He volunteered. Jean gently leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with the blonde boy. He gently took the candy from Armin's lips, his body tense as he felt the death glare of Annie from behind him. The whole room breathed relief when Jean safely stood up, candy in his mouth.

"So, Mikasa, do you want to…" He shyly offered his candy to the raven-haired girl. However, Mikasa, with no intent of kissing Horse Face, _slightly_ pushed innocent Marco towards him, making them crash against each other. When they sorted themselves out, the candy was somehow in Marco's mouth, and both of them were as red as tomato. After that, Mikasa quickly pulled the freckled boy toward her and took the candy from his mouth. Well, to be more exact, she kicked him in the gut just a _little_ bit to make him cough. And the candy flew out of his mouth, and Mikasa deftly caught it in her own. And as soon as she caught it, she ran for Eren, who was immobilized with fear. Mikasa crashed against him, almost suffocating Eren under her.

"Mmphkaspa…I hpave pthe cmpanpdy…gpet aweapy fphrom mphe!" Eren incoherently yelled, pushing Mikasa away. Mikasa fell away from him with a disappointed yet satisfied pout. She was beaming, and you could practically read the letters, "Yes! I took Eren's first kiss!" on her face.

"Ok…who's remained…" Eren looked around, and discovered that Sasha, Connie, Hange, Erwin, and Levi Heichou didn't get a turn yet. He debated to whom he should give the candy to. He never had the choice, he realized later. Sasha had held on for long enough.

"Give me the candy, Eren! GIVE ME THE CANDY!" Sasha flew (literally flew) across the room towards Eren, knocking Eren to his butt and grabbing the candy with her hands, which were against the rules, mind you, but nobody cared.

"Mmmm…strawberry flavor! Yay!" Sasha sucked at the candy for about three more seconds and swallowed.

"That was really sweet-tasting candy, Hange-san! Do you have any more of those?"

"NOOOO!" Connie howled.

"I wanted a taste too! Strawberry is my favorite flavor!"

"Sorry, I don't have any more." Hange apologetically shrugged, waving her empty hands in the air.

"Tch." Levi said.

"Well then," Erwin stretched, looking at the setting sun outside the window.

"It's dinnertime, trainees! Let's go off to eat!"

With his words, the cadets and Erwin left the room, leaving Levi and Hange alone.

"Why aren't you going to dinner?" Hange asked, putting her hands inside her pocket, fingering a wrapped, oval object that was hidden in there.

"Why aren't _you _going to dinner?" Levi snapped back.

"I asked first."

"Does that really matter?" Levi muttered, glancing at the setting sun outside the window. It was almost gone over the horizon.

"Fine…Are you sure you don't have another candy?" Levi asked, and even though he spoke in the same voice as usual, same face as usual, Hange could tell that the man was embarrassed. She broke into a goofy grin.

"Oh~ you wanted the candy? Well, I might have lied to the Blouse girl…I might have a candy in my pocket…Or I might not…"

"Wipe that smile off your s***** face, Four-eyes, and tell me whether you have it or not."

"Ok, Ok!' Hange raised the candy that she hid in her pocket.

"I do have another candy. So what? Do you want it?"

"…Yeah…"

Grinning evilly, Hange unwrapped the candy from its wrapper and popped it into her mouth, placing it carefully so that the end was jutting out of her lips.

"Here. Take it."

* * *

Here I end the story of Candy Kiss, leaving the rest to your imagination. No, I did not do this because I was too lazy to write any more. No, not that. I ended it here because there could be many endings, everything different and unique. Did Levi accept Hange's offer and kiss her? Or did he beat her up? Or did he beat her up, take the candy out of her mouth, washed it in Windex and ate it himself? There are a thousand different endings possible for this story. So, I leave this story for you to complete. And oh, to people who can read Eren's incoherent speech, you have my full respect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding.

Story Continued.

* * *

"Here. Take it."

Hange watched slowly as Levi's expression went from his normal scowl into a look of complete horror. It was quite comical, actually. Who knew the Humanity's Strongest would feel so strong about a candy?

"WHAT, YOU CRAZY-"

"Ow, come on, Levi," Hange muttered, pushing the candy out a little further.

"At least listen to my side of the story too...

"Ok, this is a little awkward but...Levi, do you know why I brought this game to play today out of all games I could have come up with?"

"How am I supposed to freaking know that?" Levi muttered, a sullen look on his face. Hange silently stood up and walked over to him

"Cause I wanted to do this."

Hange softly put her lips against Levi's, pushing the candy into his mouth. They stayed liked that more a moment or two, and Hange fell off.

"HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!" She loudly said, trying to dissolved the tension in the air, inching away from the dark aurora emitted by Levi.

"WELL, I'M SUDDENLY VERY HUNGRY, I NEED TO EAT MY DINNER, SO I'LL GET GOING!"

"Hange," Levi quietly muttered, advancing towards the brown-haired scientist. In panic, Hange took a stop back for every step Levi took, until she was flat against a wall.

"W-WHAT, LEVI? I-"

"You don't need a candy to do this."

Levi grabbed Hange's hair and pulled her down, smacking her lips against his. Outside, the sun went completely over the horizon, its final rays of warmth quickly disappearing. Soon, the room was wrapped in darkness.

So in darkness they kissed, a kiss sweeter than any candy they've ever tasted.


	18. Story 11: Don't Look Down on Me

**Don't Look Down on Me**

"…So, I killed like, ten titans already, so I am surely…"

Eren was eating his dinner in the dining hall, wishing that somebody would tell Horse Face to stop his neighing and go chomp on some hay. In fact, he was about to say that when a particular scene caught his eye. Levi Heichou and Commander Erwin seemed to be arguing, Erwin talking with a puzzled expression and Levi scowling like somebody threw him a ball of horse manure, which is saying a lot. They passed comments back and forth, and Eren was able to pick out some of what was going on between them.

"…Levi…I don't know…stop being… angry…"

"I don't want…I'm not angry…shut up…"

"…Why...what….Levi…"

Eren couldn't put anything together with what little he heard. As he stared at them, puzzled, Levi with his face flushed and angry, yelled,

"I don't like you looking down on me, okay? Don't look down on me!"

And with that, he stomped out of the room, half the Survey Corpse staring after the little man.

The other half was staring at Erwin, who was staring after Levi in unfathomable expression.

* * *

Frankly, it was a public fact that Levi and Erwin were going out together. They were often seen hugging, leaning against each other, and…kissing. And when they were seen, Erwin was often leaning down so low and Levi was on his tiptoes. They seemed to be in good terms, but lately, for some reason Erwin couldn't understand, Levi was angry at him. He rethought the past days' events; he did nothing wrong. No, did Levi get angry when Erwin forced him to finish the green beans for lunch? Or was he cross about the woman duchess who flirted with him yesterday? He explained to him that it was necessary for the Military…and it seemed that Levi understood…but was he still sullen about it? That must be it, Erwin decided. He must be cross because of the duchess.

He did not have a real clue about what was going on in Levi's mind.

* * *

Levi sat sullen at his chair, reading over the tactics Erwin handed out before. The black ink was words and the white background was the paper, yet he couldn't comprehend a thing. He suspected that Erwin wrote his in difficult and loopy handwriting than usual so that Levi would have to come and ask him. Or maybe it was just his disability to really focus on the document.

He had to admit that being sullen at Erwin without telling him why was quite childish, but the reason he was angry was even more childish. He didn't like the way Erwin always looked down on him.

Oh, no, it wasn't that he didn't like himself for being so small. Or that he didn't like Erwin for being so tall. It was just that…he didn't _like_ how Erwin always looked down on him. He just didn't like it.

"Tch." Levi muttered, giving up on decoding the paper and throwing it down on the desk. It landed with an audible _slap_. Thinking to stretch his legs, he headed for the training area. As he headed down the hall, bits of dust and dirt snagged his attention, screaming to be cleaned. When did the castle get so dirty? Wait, when was the last the castle was cleaned? Surely, Levi wouldn't have let it gather dirt for more than a week…

Deep in his thoughts, Levi slammed right into another person, who also let out a muffled '_Ow!'_ The person was about a foot taller than him, along with a deep, low voice Levi only knew too well.

"Levi, are you alright?" Erwin worriedly asked, reaching his hand out to help Levi regain his balance. He was bending slightly, but even so, Levi had to raise his head until it hurt to meet Erwin's blue, furrowed eyes.

Why did Erwin have to be so tall? Couldn't he be about a half a foot shorter?

"Tch." Levi muttered again, biting hard into his lips. He shook of Erwin's worried hands and stomped off.

He was being really childish, wasn't he?

* * *

Erwin stared off after his lover, dumbfounded. He thought that Levi would shake his grudge off after a day or two and everything would go back to normal. Until then, Erwin decided to give Levi personal space. Sure, he could have told Levi that he loved him only and forever. But Levi didn't believe into those things. Once, a girl trainee flirted with him a bit, blissfully unaware of the death glares Levi was sending her, and when Erwin tried to comfort Levi with sweet words later, Levi only threw him a disgusted look and slapped him.

So Erwin learned his lesson. Personal space was the best thing to give Levi when he was cross.

But usually Levi's anger would weaken after a day or two, and they would go back to their normal relationship. However, this anger was going on for a bit long. They didn't talk to each other for a week, and Levi would always run away when Erwin would try to talk to him. Even during meals, they would eat in awkward silence, Levi eating with an aurora that said, 'Whoever tries to talk to me right now will be killed.'

When they were talking about military tactics, Levi answered in the most rude, curt manner he could, always running out right as he announced the meeting was over.

During training, he was beating the crap out of his match partner so cruelly Erwin did not dare approach him.

At night, when Erwin tried to visit Levi, the door was always locked and did not open no matter how much Erwin hammered at the stubborn handle.

So, yes, Erwin was reaching his limit and his patience was wearing off.

He will talk to him during dinner today, he decided.

Even if Levi killed him for it.

* * *

Levi reluctantly entered the dining hall. There was a multiple things wrong about this place. First of all, the food was absolutely disgusting. Second, a collection of people, sweaty, dirty people who didn't have the same rules about hygiene was eating with him, spreading germs. Last of all, he had to sit with Erwin.

He accepted his food, grumbling softly under his breathe, and sat into his seat. He glanced at Erwin who sat across from him. He didn't have any food, but was engaged in a conversation with Hange. Feeling uncomfortable, Levi quickly spooned the food into his mouth as quickly as possible, finishing the meal with his cup of water. After he checked that no food was splattered onto his clothing, Levi stood up, ready to leave.

He hurriedly walked past Erwin.

And he felt somebody tugging him.

Levi glanced down and found that it was Erwin, who had stood up. He gently pulled Levi towards him, his face serious.

And he was looking down at Levi.

Again.

"Let me go, you Eyebrows!" Levi hissed under his breathe, trying to shake Erwin's grip off his arm. However, Erwin didn't loosen his hold.

"We need to talk, Levi. Now."

"Talk about what? Are you f***ing deaf? Let me go!"

"Why are you so angry lately? Levi, I don't know what I did wrong, but stop being so angry. Tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want your concern, you Eyebrows. And I'm not angry, so shut up and let me go."

"Why are you being so stubborn? What is wrong with you? Levi, answer my question or I won't let you go."

Levi gritted his teeth, his fingers twitching, eager for blood. His head blanked out, and he lashed out at the taller male, finally, _finally_ saying what was his problem.

"I don't like you looking down on me, okay? Don't look down on me!"

And with that, Levi wrenched his arm out of the man's grip and escaped the dining hall.

* * *

Erwin stared after Levi, unable to believe what he just heard. Levi didn't like the way he looked down on him? That was _it?_ Laughing softly under his breathe for the simplicity and the stupidity of it all, Erwin quickly followed after his lover.

With his long legs and taller body, it wasn't hard to catch up after the small man. But it wasn't easy, either. It was simply astonishing how fast the little man could move. Erwin barely managed to get hold of the doorknob right before Levi was about to slam it shut and lock it.

"Ow, stop, Levi! We need to talk!" Erwin groaned, surprised yet again by the inhuman strength Levi was exerting to try to close the door.

"Talk? Talk about what? I think we talked all we can just back there, Erwin." Levi sneered, but Erwin could feel Levi's hold on the door weakening. Seizing his chance, the tall man busted the door open, barreling into Levi's room. He gripped Levi's hands strongly, keeping him from struggling. He looked down and met his blue eyes with Levi's stormy grey eyes, which were scowling furiously.

"What you said in the dining hall. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I don't joke." Levi spat, but Erwin couldn't resist from bursting into laughter. Levi's frown got a tone darker and his voice got a pitch higher with anger, but Erwin couldn't stop.

"What are you laughing about? Do you want to die?" Levi screeched, but Erwin only adoringly patted Levi's head. He gently knelt down on the ground, so that he had to look up to meet Levi's eyes.

"No, I don't want to die, Levi. Do you like this now? Do you like me looking up to you?"

Levi's angry eyes softened, and as he realized how childish he just became, the emotionless man's face became bright red with embarrassment. He avoided Erwin's eyes as he muttered,

"…Not so bad…"

Erwin broke into a big smile as he hugged the little man.

"Then I guess I'll just look up to you, then."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was, once again, for Martiniy.y. Thank you always for giving me all the fabulous ideas for the oneshots! And thank you, my dear readers, for reading this story! Please review, and give me ideas if you have any! I accept request.**


	19. Story 12: The Ocean

**The Ocean**

Clear, endless blue water. Water so salty you couldn't drink it. Water full of life, unlike anything Mikasa has ever experienced.

The raven haired girl softly knelt down to the gritty sand and cupped the clear liquid into her palm. It sloshed and splashed onto her pants, slowly leaking, but Mikasa didn't care. She carefully cradled the liquid the best she could, staring awestruck at the reflection the salty water showed her. Next to her, Armin was examining the seashells and other sea lives, writing down new facts in his notebook. The wind whipped around her pale face, striking her with the scent of the ocean. She breathed it in, she breathed it all in.

"Eren…" She murmured, feeling the world around her.

"This is the ocean. This is the sea. The water full of salt you can't drink it. This was our dream"

She waded into the shallow water, mindless of the water soaking her boots and pants. Armin looked at her, startled slightly.

"M-Mikasa? What are you doing?"

"The place we wanted to go so much. The place we desired to see so much. Our goal in life."

She walked deeper, until the water submerged her to her waist. Her red scarf whips behind her, fluttering like a flag. Alarmed, the golden-haired boy quickly followed her, grasping at her arm.

"Mikasa? What you're doing is dangerous! We don't know if there are any dangerous things in the sea!"

"The place we promised to go together when the war was over, Eren. Do you remember?"

Mikasa smiled softly as a fish darted past her, disappearing into the depths of the sea. The raven-haired girl gazed dreamily at the ocean, which were the same colors at the boy's eyes. The boy she loved.

"We _are_ here, Mikasa! Of course…he…he would remember…" Armin desperately tried to drag Mikasa back, but she was firm and persistent, refusing to budge.

"Now we're here…we're at the place we wanted to be so much…where we can explore…and be free…free like the birds outside the cage…"

Mikasa kept walking deeper into the sea, which now ripped around her breast. Her body was soaked, and she had to struggle to lift her step after another.

"When…when we were now finally free…when we were finally free…why…why…"

The girl's expression, which was happy and light just moments ago, were now wrecked into a face full of pain, contorted into a grimace. She cried out to the sky, her sob ripping the hearts of the very soul of the core of earth.

"Oh, Armin…Armin…" Mikasa grasped at the blonde boy, hugging him into a tight hug.

"Please…please forgive me…oh, please forgive me…"

Armin stiffened, but awkwardly patted the taller girl's back, his own eyes clouded with tears.

"In…In the happiness of finally seeing the ocean, in happiness of seeing my dream…I…I forgot that E-Eren was…d-dead…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! But I'm working on a longer one right now, so please don't kill me...I'll write another fic that's happy about outside the walls someday. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	20. Story 13: Humanities' Strongest Kitty

**Humanity's Strongest Kitty (1)**

The 104th trainee was training, slowly baking under the hot sun. The humid air made the teens' heads slow and foggy, their attention wondering all over the place.

"You know, doesn't Levi Heichou remind you of a cat?" Armin suddenly asked, dodging a lazy fist from Eren. He sluggishly kicked at the brunette boy, who avoided it with ease.

"A cat? More like a panther." Eren grumbled, now not even bothering to pretend to train. He plopped down on the ground, dragging the blonde boy along.

"You are right, I suppose…" Armin wondered aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"But Levi Heichou has characteristics only a cat has."

"Like what?" Eren mumbled, wiping sweat from his brow. Armin began ticking off his fingers one by one as he listed the facts.

"Well, he really likes cleanness, like a cat…and his body movements are flexible and lithe…and his personality is like a cat, too. He will scratch anybody who tries to get near him, but people who are already near can play with him."

"I guess you have a point…but who _is_ near him?

"Well, the Special Operation Squad is pretty close to him, Hange-san-"

"I think Hange-san's not close to Levi Heichou, she's rather-"

"And oh yeah, Commander Erwin! He's like the closest person to Levi Heichou, isn't he?"

"Closest person? I tell you, when I look at those two, I can't help but think them as lovers, rather than commander and his subordinate…"

* * *

A brilliant spill of sunlight shined through the glass panes, emitting the light but keeping the room cool. And in the light-filled room, two males, one small and one tall, sat at their places, doing their own paperwork.

The taller of the two males with sun-like blonde hair looked up from his document and gazed adoringly at the smaller male. Reaching forward, he gently tussled the raven-black hair of the small man, smiling softly as the little man scowled and swatted away his hand.

"Concentrate on your work, Eyebrows! And stop messing with my hair." The short man grumbled as he put his hair back into the neat order.

"But how can I when you react so adorably, Levi?" The blonde man pouted with laughter in his voice. Levi's face scrunched up a little more, growling a little as he glared at the man.

"Shut up, Erwin. And stop smiling before I skin that stupid grin off your face."

"Owww, you remind me of a cat, the way you hiss and raise your hair. No, a kitty actually, tiny and fuzzy and with big-round eyes begging for attention."

Levi's scowl turned one of disgust and puzzlement, and his hands twitched, barely able to contain his desire to rip off the man's throat.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Did you drink or something?" The raven-haired man asked, his voice containing just a hint of a concern.

"No, I didn't. I guess that it's just the sun." Erwin replied, running a hand through his neat hair. Then again, he smiled at Levi, and Levi swore that he saw light coming off his face.

"But you do act like a kitty, that's a fact."

Even though Levi had to scrunch his eyes due to the brightness Erwin was emitting, it didn't mean that he couldn't hear what the blonde man said.

"I am not an F***ING KITTY!" Levi roared in anger, and left Erwin gaping painfully at his leg which he just kicked.

"Hm….Kitty, huh?" A brunette woman wearing glasses murmured, stretching her limbs.

"You're possibly one of the only people who can call that sour-faced midget a kitty and survive, you know that, right?"

"But he does act like a kitty…" Erwin protested, but he was unable to keep the ends of his lips from curling.

"He's so fussy about being clean, and his movements are quite graceful…plus, he's so small…"

Hange snapped her fingers together, as if reminded of something.

"Oh, speaking of kitties, look!"

She reached behind her desk and pulled out a box. And inside the box was a heap of black fur, scrawny and mewing pitifully.

"What is this?" Erwin asked in surprise, accepting the box from Hange. The kitty stared up at the blonde man with intelligent, grey-blue eyes, rubbing his head against Erwin's big, calloused hand.

"It's a cat. No, actually, it's a baby cat, which is also called a kitty." Hange kindly explained. Erwin teasingly scoffed at the brunette woman, scooping up the little furball into his hands.

"I knew that. I mean, where did you get it?"

"He's not an 'it', his name is Chattons!" Hange scolded, leaning over and scratching the little cat's chin.

"And I found him abandoned in the forest. Or 'under' the forest, I should say!"

"Under?" Erwin questioned, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"I found this poor kitty right as he was about to die. Somebody just didn't abandon him. No, they didn't find it enough to just throw away a kitty. They buried him alive."

Erwin stared thoughtfully at the kitty. He was strangely reminded of Levi. No, it wasn't just the black fur and storm-grey eyes. And the way it rubbed his head against him was exact opposite of what Levi would do. But still…maybe…

"Hange, can I-" Erwin opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off.

"Nope. Whatever you're going to ask, nope. Chattons is mine, and I'm not handing him over!"

"Actually, I was going to ask if I could borrow him for a few days…" Erwin mumbled, disappointed. Hange looked thoughtfully at the blonde man, and smiled as if she just made a big decision.

"Hm, for the case of borrowing him, I'll let you do that! As long as it's not too long, of course."

Erwin brightened up like a little child.

"Oh, no, I just want to borrow him for a week at most. Is that all right with you?"

Hange nodded energetically, all grins.

"Fine by me! And you can take him right now! I've gotta go to my beloved Sonny and Bean!"

* * *

Erwin carefully cradled the box in his arms. He looked around for a place to put it, and decided that the place by the fireplace would be the best. He placed some blankets and food inside the box, and Hange gave him this clever little pad for the cat to go out and in of the box as he wished.

"Welcome to my office, Chattons." He murmured, scratching the adorable cat's head. Then, the door opened and Levi entered.

"Erwin, the pigs brought another useless crap for you to sign-and what is that disgusting furball?"

"This is not disgusting furball, Levi!" Erwin scolded.

"He is a kitty and his name is Chattons."

"I don't give a care to that fact. What I do care is why do you have an animal full of germs, bacteria, with no sense of hygiene in your freaking office."

"Why, Levi…" Erwin smiled mischievously.

"You said that you didn't want to be my kitty, so I decided to get myself one. Any problem?"

"No." Levi coolly replied, staring down coldly at the adorable furball.

"And keep that thing away from me. I won't let such a dirty mess-Ugh!"

The raven-haired man's speech was cut off because Chattons, quite curious about the little man, decided to leap from his place in Erwin's arm to Levi's. He fell quite short, being only a kitty, but before he hit the ground, Levi caught him out of pure reflex before he realized what he'd done. With a shudder, he dropped Chattons, who lightly landed on fours.

"Ah!" Levi let out a little scream. Looking absolutely horrified, he hurried out of the room, presumably to take a shower and drown his clothes in bleach. Erwin yelled good bye at his back, and chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

Levi walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and germ-free. He shook his head disdainfully. What was Erwin doing, keeping a cat in his office? This was the time when there wasn't enough food to feed humans, not to mention some useless animals. Plus, the cat was absolutely filthy. Lice and fleas were probably hidden under that scrawny fur, and its feet were probably also covered with dirt too. How could Erwin managed to hold such a thing? Why did he even hold it? And the way the cat looked at him in Erwin's arm…smug and confident…as if it belonged there.

Erwin would sometimes hug him like that, Levi remembered. He would cuddle Levi in his big, strong arms, and even though Levi complained, he liked it in there. It felt secure and safe. A place only for him. That place was his.

And no, Levi wasn't being jealous. The Humanities' Strongest Soldier having jealousy to a kitty? How laughable. Even though Levi did feel a hint of anger whenever he imaged Erwin that cat…and he his heart did ache in a strange way when he pictured Erwin with another person…and the way Erwin labeled the cat 'his' made Levi practically explode in…yes, jealousy.

Troubled by his thoughts, the raven-haired man once again headed to the Erwin's room.

For now, he decided, for now he'll just settle with teaching that d*** cat his place.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't upload lately! I kind of had a writer's block and the school...uh, don't even talk about it. I'll try to upload as fast as I can, thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Story 13: Humanity's Strongest Kitty (2)

**Humanity's Strongest Kitty (2)**

Before he would do anything about the d*** cat, Levi thought, he needed to put on his full gear. And by his full gear, he meant the military uniform with the 3DMG on, plus an apron, plus a handkerchief to tie around his face, plus a pair of ultra-clean bleach-sodden gloves. It was a big mess to put on, it would have taken anybody at least thirty minutes. But not Levi. It was almost a second nature to him to slip on to his gear and get ready for his 'operation' he liked to call it.

When finished donning his clothes, Levi strolled down the hallway without giving so much as a glance to anybody who stared at him. He kicked open the door to Erwin's office, stomping menacingly toward the box which the demonic creature was held.

The office was empty save for Levi and Chattons. The skinny black cat stared up innocently toward the small man, its huge, wide eyes full of curiosity.

"You. D***. Cat." Levi growled darkly under his mask, picking up the kitty by its scruff of the neck.

"Know your freakin' place. Erwin's arm is mine, Erwin's chest is mine, Erwin is mine. Understood?"

"Meow. Meow." The cat mewed, struggling in the man's grip. He did not like this man. He radiated with anger and menace, with a threatening tone that meant,

'This is my area, get your a** out of here."

And Chattons did not like that one bit.

He quietly unsheathed his claws, deadly sharp, at least in Chattons' opinion. Then, he let his body hang limp, dangling harmlessly from the man's grip. When he seems relaxed and lets his guard down, then he'll strike.

Levi smirked to himself, satisfied at the cat's changed demeanor. He gave the cat one more shake and set it down back into the box.

More likely, dropped it into the box, clutching his hand.

The freaking cat had turned around and tried to claw him when he was about to set it down. Luckily, the cat was only a kitten and its claws were quite dull and blunt, not enough to scratch him. Levi had dropped the cat more from surprise then from pain, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"You f***ing cat…" Levi glared at the kitty, who was grooming himself. However, his scowl soon turned into a smirk. He reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a ball. He dangled it in front of Chattons, grinning even more widely as the kitty tried to touch the ball fruitlessly.

"Hmp, you like catnip, don't you?" Levi raised the catnip-filled ball just a little bit higher, sending Chattons reaching for it even more desperately. Slowly, he walked back out of the room, luring the kitty along with him. When he was fully outside the room, he reached back and threw the ball as far as he could, sending the ball zooming through the hallway.

And Chattons flew after the ball, hypnotized by the sweet smell of catnip.

"I hope I will never see you again." Levi called out and walked back to his room, satisfied with the work he had done.

* * *

Levi set in his office, drinking his tea and enjoying the warm afternoon sun. There was no news of the kitty, and shouldn't be for quite some while. For a long, long while, he hoped.

He wondered what Erwin's reaction would be when he found out that Chattons was gone. He would be angry, he was sure, but it wasn't technically Levi's fault. That kitty had walked out of the room on its on foot and there was no proof that Levi forced it out. It was perfect.

"C-Captain Levi! C-Commander Erwin j-just slipped on the floor and b-broke his leg-"

A soldier burst into Levi's room, breathless. Levi's eyes grew wide at the message, standing up so fast he knocked his chair down.

"Where is he?" He growled, sending the soldier into even more jittery state.

"H-He's on the staircase on the farthest right…"

Levi was gone and out of the room by the time the soldier finished speaking.

The raven-haired man nervously chewed on his lips as he ran down the hallway. What could have happened? Erwin was a big, strong man and he didn't break his leg easily. And he was always so careful and deliberate; he would never take a misstep. As the thoughts rolled around in his head, he had reached the staircase, a huge mop of people surrounding Erwin, who was kneeling over clutching his injured leg.

"Get out of my f***ing way!" Levi shoved and pushed people around until he was standing right in front of the blond man.

"What are those people doing, not calling for a medic?" He spat, and stared down coldly, but not without worry at Erwin. Shaking his head, Levi reached down and gently picked Erwin up from the ground, bridal-style.

"Um, Levi, are you sure-"

"I can pick you up with my pinky, you Eyebrows." Levi snapped, and began running again. It was a comical sight, a small, tiny man holding a giant person in his arms, except that the small tiny man was the Humanity's Strongest. Levi ran steadily toward the medic room, trying to run as smoothly as possible to save Erwin from any unnecessary pain. His arms were tout from exertion, but not too much so he couldn't bear it. He was strong.

"I…I knew that you were like a kitty, Levi." Erwin grunted in pain as Levi stumbled a little, maybe on purpose.

"Did breaking your leg make you delusional? If you're injured, shut up and concentrate on not being any more of a bother than you already are."

"Oww, you're such a tsundere, you act so cool and unconcerned but inside you're all worried about me~."

"Shut up or I'll drop you right now and leave you to die." Levi threatened, and that got Erwin to stop speaking. But not without a smile on his face.

Erwin and Levi were in front of the medic room in no time. Levi kicked the door open and barged in, throwing Erwin at a nearby bed.

"Here. Commander Erwin is injured. He broke his leg approximately five to ten minutes ago from falling down a staircase." Levi addressed the surprised medics, giving them all the information he could possibly give. Then, he pulled out a chair and plopped down on the seat next to Erwin, giving the medics a scowl.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be putting casts on Erwin's leg or something?"

That got the medics to move. They carefully touched the injured leg, feeling around for any misplaced or pulled bones. They told Erwin that he was lucky. Erwin actually did not break his leg but only fractured it.

"But you shouldn't move around or put weight on your leg for at least a month." They instructed. Afterwards, they left Erwin and Levi to go do their own business.

"Thank you for carrying me all the way to the infirmary. I don't know how much longer I would have been on that staircase before somebody remembered to call a medic if you didn't come." Erwin commented, gazing at his casted leg.

"I was climbing down the staircase when Chattons suddenly appeared out of nowhere chasing a strange ball. He sprinted right underneath my feet, and I twisted my step while trying to not step on him."

"That d*** cat…" Levi swore, but he couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt at the very back of his mind. He was the one who threw the ball, after all.

"It was very unfortunate." Erwin agreed.

"I really wonder who threw that ball filled with catnip. I don't know anybody who could have thrown it with such force…except for one, of course."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Levi stated, staring coolly into Erwin's bright, sky-blue eyes.

"You were jealous, weren't you, Levi?" Erwin asked it so directly and bluntly Levi almost replied yes out of reflex. He managed to catch that word in his throat right before it spurted out of his mouth, though.

"Once again, I don't know what you're talking about." Levi drawled, but he inwardly flinched under Erwin's gaze.

"You didn't like the way I said Chattons was 'mine'. You didn't like that I held him in my arms just the way I did to you. You didn't like that I adored him and patted him." Erwin listed off one by one, and Levi couldn't help but wonder if Erwin had somehow acquired the ability to read his mind.

"Well, am I right?" Erwin asked, but when Levi' didn't answer, he asked again.

"You were jealous to a kitty. Am I right?"

"What, you f***ing a**hole…" Levi growled, but he couldn't find the words to speak. Mostly because what Erwin said was true.

"You were calling the Humanity's Strongest Soldier as a kitty. Isn't _that_ laughable?"

"Well then, will you let me call you not _as_ a kitty, but _a_ kitty?"

"A kitty that can lift up a 186cm man? A kitty who is the Humanity's Strongest?"

"Why not? Answer my question, Levi. Will you be my kitty?"

"F*** you…fine." Levi reluctantly answered, his face bright red.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, fine!" Levi shouted at Erwin's face, and turned around, ready to leave. However, it was prevented by Erwin grabbing his arm, enclosing Levi into his hug.

"I guess that I'll have Humanity's Strongest Kitty for myself, then." He laughed against Levi's hair, and secretly, Levi let a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

**A/N: Just marry, you two...anyway, thanks for reading, and a penny for your thoughts! (translation: Review, please!)**


	22. Story 14: The Last Finale

**The Last Finale**

"Cut!"

Levi and Erwin relaxed their awkward positions on the bed. Scowling, Levi crept away from the blonde man, who was stretching his stiffened muscles.

"Nice, Levi! It was so sweet, and the expressions were so perfect! I can never understand how you do them so good…" Page, Levi's personal manager and also the famous actress Petra's golden-haired sister, greeted the raven-haired man with a water bottle, beaming her kind smile to everybody around her.

"Whatever. What's next on schedule?" Levi asked, accepting the water bottle and taking a sip.

"Well, let's see…" Page flipped through the bundle in her arm, pulling a piece of paper there and a piece of notepad here.

"Oh! Here it is…The next schedule is the interview with a reporter called Tian Lee about the mini oneshot series we filmed. Mr. Smith is going to be there, along with Eren. We'll have a group interview."

"I still have to be stuck with that Eyebrows over there? Gah, when I thought it was over…" Levi complained, glaring a look at the man, who stared back coldly too.

"Oh, come on. You know what half the girls in this country would do anything to be talk to Erwin, the most veteran and also the most 'handsome' guy of all universe~" Page mischievously nudged Levi in the stomach, who reluctantly smiled back.

"And the other half would to anything to be talking to me, the most skilled and also the most 'sexy' guy in all of universe."

"You got that right. Okay, now let's go to the interview room. Your fans are waiting for you!"

"Tch."

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Interview with Tian Lee! Did I save a country in my before life or something? Am I really talking to the three of the 'hottest' men in all of US, no, all of universe?"

Tian Lee, a seemingly ordinary girl with sparkling brown eyes marveled, as if disbelieving the scene in front of her eyes.

"You got that one right." Eren, the green-eyed brunette boy smiled angelically, sending 1/3 of the audience into excited screams and melting hearts.

"Tch. Let's get on questions already." Levi muttered his cool, unemotional voice sending another 1/3 of the crowd into crazy fangirl hysterics.

"Oh, busy, aren't we? Well, no matter how much I want to keep you all here and talk to you forever, I know I can't do that, so let's get on with the questions, just like Levi said. Here's the first question: Why did you decided to participate in the mini drama series 'Recollections of Attack on Titan Oneshots'? Any particular reasons?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good building experience for me. And I really loved the original TV show Attack on Titan. I'm really honored that the drama company gave me this opportunity to act in the mini-series. I greatly enjoyed filming it, no matter how few scenes I appeared."

Eren said his last sentence half-jokingly but not without some real wistfulness. But he winked secretly at Tian to show that he wasn't serious.

"Says the brat who got the main character in the so-called TV show he absolutely 'loved'. For me, it was my manager who forced me to do it, saying stuff like, 'oh, it'll give you something to do as you wait to film the second season', 'It's a chance to get closer with your friends, Levi, just try for me, okay?' How could I refuse her when she threatened me that she'll quit her job if I didn't film it?" Levi complained, his demeanor and tone entrusting the audience that every word he spoke was true.

"Oh, really? You didn't seem so reluctant while filming." Erwin began to speak.

"I thought that the 'Recollections of Attack on Titan' was a good chance to show our dear lovers of Attack on Titan some side stories they might have dreamed of, or wished to be. I wanted their imaginations and hope to be more realistic and come true, so I volunteered."

"All good answers, wasn't it? You have a way to speak to the public." Tian praised, clapping her hands together.

"Well then, the next question: What was your most favorite episode in the mini-series? And why?"

"Do we have to answer to those worthless questions? Are we in school?" Levi replied sarcastically.

"No, but I would be grateful if you did." Tian answered, never losing her all-time smile, but Eren could swear that he saw a vein rise on her temple.

"My favorite episode was Crybaby Levi. It was quite different from others, and the cake they gave to me was quite delicious. Plus, I really loved the Christmas mood. And I did get to show off a bit of my singing ability." Eren cut in, trying to dissolve the tension between the reporter and Levi.

"It was quite surprising that Levi managed to cry." Erwin commented.

"I didn't even know that he had tears to shed."

"Dried up a long time ago thanks to you." Levi shot back, his eyes emitting dark hatred.

"Oh, you're welcome, Levi. No need to thank me. Anyway, my favorite episode was Happily Ever After. It was quite comical to see the 'Humanity's Strongest' willingly committing suicide for a man whom he tried to kill before."

"Yeah? My favorite was Lap Pillow #3. The words of your death was absolutely delicious in my mouth."

"Enjoy it while you can, you won't be saying that again anytime soon."

By now, the tension in the room was so sharp that if you tittered a bit, you could slice your fingers. Tian watched the conversation with deep interest, casually noting the hostility between Erwin and Levi.

"Well, this question is more between Erwin and Levi rather than the whole group, but anyway, how did you feel about the drama series when you first received the story? There was a lot of pairings, but it was mostly ErwinXLevi, wasn't it?"

"S***" Levi immediately answered. Ignoring the deathly glare from Erwin, he continued.

"Whoever wrote that stories were absolutely d*** and didn't know how to write a proper one. I mean, that Eyebrows over there with me? Me? I'm too good for that old man. I'd rather be paired up with this brat right here rather than suffer hours of torture with this man."

"Um, thank you…?"

"No need to thank me, brat. It was the truth."

"Getting a bit smug, aren't we?" Erwin countered, his voice smooth and controlled.

"Who was the one who led you into the world of celebrity? The Fame? And don't get your head above the clouds, Levi, you have been in the Survey Agency for 6 years. How can you compare yourself with me, who has untethering fame for 10 years?"

"I never asked you to drag me into this s***. You just forced a man who happened to see on a street to model for a stupid magazine I never even heard of saying that one of the models that was supposed to come got sick. And 10 years? That just shows how freaking old you are. Don't you think it's time to quit smiling that disgusting smile of yours and live a nice, homely life somewhere far away from me?"

"Sorry, not happening anytime soon. I'd rather see you go down in dirt and ashes first before I call quitting."

"Oh, no need to worry. I'll have a bigger, longer fame than you so the last image you see before you die is a brilliant star that you ditched."

"Well, this is very all interesting, but I'm afraid that we're running a little short in time. You guys can have your nice, relaxing talk of the past later, but let's get going with the last question, shall we? Let's see, if you could actually date one of the stars you filmed with, who would it be?"

"Nobody." Levi shot a glare at Erwin.

"I don't think I'm going to have a relationship again thanks to a particular somebody."

"Oh, that's a pity." Erwin replied sarcastically.

"If I could date anybody I wished, it would be you. How about that, Tian?"

"Geez, thanks, but it must be somebody you filmed with, Erwin."

"Well, then, I guess it would be Hange. She's quite energetic and has a really deep passion for acting."

With all the attention now tuned to Eren, he stopped to think for a bit, tapping his chin.

"Well, if I could choose, then…I chose Levi. He was a real hero of my childhood, and I always looked up to him. And he looked after me a lot when I was a newbie."

"Oh, a love declaration! Would you accept it?"

"I'm not interested in brats." Levi coolly replied, but as the audience replied with oohs and aahs, he added,

"Come ask me again in five years."

"We'll look forward into it. Any last words before we end the show?"

"Oh, yes! I would like to thank all the dear watchers of Recollections of Attack on Titan Oneshots for their continued support. It really motivated me in acting, and I think the reason I was able to enjoy it the most was thanks to them. Thank you, and I love you!"

"…Thank you for watch a piece of crap, I guess. It's hard to make a story this bad, but thanks for liking it anyway."

"My dear watchers, thank you so much for actually considering to look into this mini-series. Just one glance of attention helped, no matter how small it might have been."

"Well, then, I guess this is end of the show! Thank you for watching! It was interview with Tian Lee, about the Recollections of Attack on Titan Oneshots."

* * *

**A/N: Yep! This is the last chapter! I would like to thank you all for reading my fanfic, and only with your support I was able to write at least this much oneshots. Just think Eren, Erwin, and Levi's words are my thoughts, because they technically are...Anyway, I would also like to thank Martiniy.y, who always gave me wonderful reviews and supplied me with genius ideas. Lastly, thank you again because I can never thank you guys enough, and bye until I come with a new fanfic!**


End file.
